Depths of Love - Clace FanFic
by SeductiveLove101
Summary: This is a fanfiction (NOT ONE SHOT) about Jace and Clary from The Mortal Instruments. Secrets, Lies, Love, Lust, Passion, Anger, Rivalry. It all comes down to one complicated question. What is the depth of their love? Read on to hear the dramatic romance between Jace Lightwood, Clary Fray, and all that surround them.
1. Chapter 1

**~ Hi guys! So I'm new to this site, but not new to fanfiction. All of the characters are NOT MINE. All the character rights go to Cassandra Clare (the original author). I just put a twist on my own storyline with the characters! I used to be on Wattpadd, but I like this site better, so I'm transferring my story to here. Hope you enjoy and there will be more than this one part... It isn't a one shot! This particular one isn't too sexual, it's mostly romance. Enjoy! - SeductiveLove101 ~**

Chapter 1

She was caught up in his beauty. Clary couldn't take her eyes off his muscular body fighting against that giant demon. Clary tried to focus as much as possible, but she couldn't help, but notice his body. The way his body swiftly moved with blade in hand, was so natural. The blade looked like it was a part of him.

His golden locks swished as he took each step. He moved, sliding side to side, fighting off demon by demon. He slashed through each of them as if it were no challenge. Jace was one of the best shadowhunters and he had no issue fighting off a simple group like this. However, Clary was fairly new to fighting, even though she had training.

Too awestruck by his looks, she didn't even notice a demon rushing toward her. Panic flashed in her eyes, and she was too in shock to react. Thinking she was a goner, Jace stepped in front of her and stabbed the demon straight in the chest. It squirmed on the ground and then died off. Clary stared at Jace and he spun around giving her a dirty look. She could tell he was mad. It wasn't because he had to fight the demon, it was because she wasn't careful enough. If she got hurt, he would never forgive himself.

He stepped away going off to fight another, and Clary felt a sudden rush of energy. A demon came at full speed toward her, and this time she was ready. She held up her blade ready to slash through anything that came at her. Jace wasn't paying attention so she knew she had to get this one. It jumped up when it reached her, but Clary reacted just in time, and sliced through the demon. It fell to the floor, repeating the process of the one Jace had killed. Clary turned, ready for another demon to come at her, but nothing was there.

She looked around and saw everyone panting. All the demons were killed. Suddenly, a flash of guilt came across her. Through the whole time they were there, she killed off only a few of the revolting creatures. Jace was going to be so mad, she thought.

She wasn't wrong, "What the hell Clary!" Jace said walking toward her.

"I'm so-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Don't even. If you were dead it would be too late to apologize. You shouldn't even have come," he said storming past her.

He was being a little harsh and Clary looked down. She could feel Alec and Isabelle giving her an apologetic look. Everyone there knew Jace was right, but he was a little harsh about it. Isabelle walked over and gave her a slight rub on the back. Alec joined Isabelle by her side, and Isabelle slightly pushed Clary toward so they could walk back to the Institute.

Back at the Institute, she stepped out of the elevator and looked around to see a sign of Jace waiting for them, but he hadn't been there. He got a head start ahead of them, and didn't waste time to avoid them. Jace was finally hers, and this wasn't their first fight. Eventually, he would get over it, or would he?

"Hey, come to my room with me. We can talk," Isabelle said smiling.

Clary managed a slight smile, "Alright".

Isabelle led her up to her room, and Clary walked into her disaster area room. The place had clothing all over the floor. Her dresses were scattered everywhere and her boots of all sizes were piled in a corner. Yes, she had a dresser, _and_ a closet, but Isabelle apparently thought the floor was a better place for clothes.

"Soooo, how you and Jace been?" Isabelle started.

Clary tried to forget the fight they had, "Eh," she shrugged then joined Isabelle on the bed.

"Just 'Eh'?" She replied raising an eyebrow.

"Well... I don't know. I love him but-"

"Don't say he doesn't love you. He's clearly crazy over you, Clary!" Isabelle said and gave her shoulder a playful push.

"Well, let's push my love drama aside, how are you and Simon?"

"Great, actually, I have a date with him literally in a half hour! I need to get changed and ready!" Isabelle said and sprinted off the bed and began to dig for a dress.

"Oh, well that's good," she replied smiling. She was glad her two best friends finally got together. Her and Isabelle had grown very close over the past six months. They were closer than bark on a tree. Isabelle knew everything about her.

Isabelle paused and looked at Clary. After a moment of silence she said, "Go talk to Jace. You know you want to".

Clary shrugged and headed towards the door, "Have fun on your date," and she left after a wink. She honestly didn't want to go talk to him. He seemed mad and going to his room would only make things worse. They would start fighting, Clary would leave crying of guilt, and Jace would slam his door later feeling sorry.

Although, it was a horrible idea, she went to go talk to him anyways. She walked up a single flight of stairs and headed toward his door. She prayed that he wasn't in his room. She held her fist up at the door, ready to knock, and closed her eyes. She knocked twice and got no answer.

She sighed with relief and turned to begin walking to her room, when the door opened. She cursed under her breath and turned around, "Hi," was all she could manage.

Jace left the door open and walked back to his bed. He was shirtless and she couldn't help but stare at his muscular body. She ached to go over and run her hand along his back and trace the runes he had all over his body.

"I'm sorry," she muttered.

"It's dangerous for you Clary! You know that!" he said, already starting to yell. .

"I wasn't thinking! Okay? By the angel, calm down!" she yelled right back angrily.

"No! I won't! Being out there is all about thinking! Maybe you just aren't cut out for this like I thought!" he said, but then his face paused from anger, to an apologetic face.

Clary paused, mouth slightly open. She couldn't believe he said that. After all the training, she shouldn't be a shadowhunter? A tear streamed down her face, "Yeah, maybe you're right Jace Almighty. Guess I'm not as amazing as you," she said and turned toward the door.

"Wait, Clary...," he said grabbing her arm to spin her around.

She stared up at his eyes and couldn't help getting lost in them. They were golden and beautiful. His hair stopped a tad bit after his ear, and was curly. She wanted to run her hand through the curls and feel the soft texture of him. She wanted to feel him. He stared back at her in the same way.

JACE POV:

Jace looked at Clary and couldn't help but notice her red, fire hair draped over her shoulders. She looked so beautiful, no matter what lighting there was. He noticed her beauty from up close or afar. Yes, he was furious at her! But he couldn't help, but wanting to lean down and kiss her.

He loosened his grip on her arm not wanting to hurt her. "Damn, you're gorgeous," slipped out. He was just as surprised as Clary. She began to blush and he smirked, "So you think I'm amazing?"

"Oh, shut up you cocky asshole!" she replied, but didn't answer his question.

He grinned, "Ah, but Clary dear, I'm your cocky asshole," he said while brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

She blushed and looked at him with love. He couldn't hold back much longer from feeling his lips against hers. He couldn't stay mad forever, could he? Those lips were a tease and he just wanted to kiss her and never let go. He wanted to feel her body against his. Her bare skin against his, creating their own warmth, together. He wanted her so bad, but she was so innocent and he wouldn't ruin that, not like this.

"Again, Mr. Lightwood, I'm so very sorry for not being careful out there," she said, but she had this sexy playful look on her face.

He couldn't do it, he couldn't hold back. Before he could control it or prevent it, his lips were gently brushing against hers. He cupped her cheek with his hand, and kissed her deeper. She faught back for a moment, but then let herself escape and explore his mouth. Their toungues were in a battle with each other and he pushed her up against the wall.

It got more passionate and her hands were draped around his neck. One of his hands was around her waist, and the other leaned against the wall. Close would never be close enough, and they both urged to be closer to each other. His hand slowly slid up her shirt and slid the shirt up slightly. He kissed down her neck and sucked slowly on her sensitive spots. He irked for her pleasure points and he heard her moan softly. He kissed back up her neck and slowly kissed her jawline.

Her legs ended up wrapped around him and his hand reached farther up her shirt. She didn't stop him, so he didn't stop. Her hand made it's way down to the crotch of his pants and he slid his toungue in her mouth, exploring.

He picked her up and led her to the bed. He flopped her down and they both laughed slightly. His pants were unbuttoned, thanks to Clary, and he kissed down her chest. He reached the part of her skin right above her breasts.

Right before they could get any farther, there was a knock on the door. He smiled against her skin and ignored it. Her hands were running through his hair and he sucked lightly on her skin.

he knock got louder, "I don't know what you two are doing, but Maryse wants to talk to you, Jace!" Isabelle yelled .

He sighed loudly, and Clary giggled, "Go," she said, "I need to take a shower anyways".

"UGH, fine," he said wishing their moment didn't have to end.

"By the way, am I forgiven?" she said with a playful look in her eye.

"Maybe, I'll think about it," he said smirking.

Clary stepped in the shower ready to feel the hot water droplets hit her skin. She needed a shower badly. She ran her hands along her arms. She decided just to use Jace's shower, and it smelled like him in their. The smell was so sweet and homey, she never wanted to stop smelling it. Maybe she wouldn't have to either.

She turned the shower off, and reached for her towel, but it was gone. She peered out of the shower and yelled, "Jace! Gimme my towel!"

"Come and get it," he said grinning.

"Jaaaaace!"

"Come on, don't be shy. I don't bite... too hard".

She suddenly got an idea. She took down the curtain and wrapped it around herself and walked to him, "There," and she grabbed her towel smiling, "Thank you," she said and planted a slight kiss on his lips. She didn't want that moment to end, and she wanted so many more kisses from him.

"Would have been better without the curtain," he said walking out to give her privacy.

God, he was amazing.


	2. Chapter 2

** ~ Hey guys! I meant to update earlier, but I got busy finishing an essay for school haha. College classes get busy! Anyways… Again, I don't own ANY of the characters from The Mortal Instruments series. It is not sexual in this chapter, (sorry guys) but be prepared for one chapter soon *wink wink*. People asked for more Jace POV so there will be in this chapter. Enjoy! Review, Follow, can't believe I almost have 100 reads! But carry on reading ~**

Chapter 2; The Plan

Clary stepped out of the bathroom, still in her towel, and was relieved to see he hadn't been in the room. It would be embarrassing to casually change in front of him. She didn't know why she found it embarrassing, though. He is her boyfriend, after all.

It felt weird to say that. Even after three months, it felt strange to call him her boyfriend. That word gave her a tingle in her stomach and she couldn't help it. Just three months ago, he was her brother, now he was her boyfriend… her forever. She was just standing in the middle of the room awkwardly thinking about Jace.

She didn't have any pajamas and was way to lazy to walk downstairs and grab a pair. Jace and her were together so it didn't matter if she borrowed his clothes, right? She walked over to his bureau and decided to grab one of his smooth button down shirts. Maybe it wasn't worth getting it dirty, but she didn't care. She needed to feel some of Jace, and seeing he wasn't anywhere to be found in the room, a shirt was the next best thing.

She grabbed the first one she saw and slid it on. I smelt so much like… Jace. It was an indescribable smell, but it was the best smell there was. The sleeves were too long and so was the shirt in general. Her hands didn't reach the ends, but she wrapped her arms around herself. Damn, she was so tired.

She glanced over at the bed. At this point, she was so comforatable and so tired that she guessed he wouldn't mind that either. Half naked girl in his bed, why would he care? Clary pulled the neatly folded covers back and plopped her self on the bed. It looked as if Jace had taken an iron and pressed all his sheets before he folded them. His room was immaculate and not one thing was out of place. You would think a teenage boy would be messy, but it was the other way around. Clary was the messy one, and it drove Jace crazy. She thought back to when he first made the comment.

_"How do you have your room this messy?" Jace exclaimed staring. _

_Clary chuckled and shrugged. She had walked into the bathroom and when she came out Jace was organizing, "Hey! What are you doing!"_

_"Can you even tell what clothes are dirty and what are clean?" he said ignoring her. He sounded like her mother. _

_"Yes, MOM" she replied._

The memory made her laugh. Her Jace, always so clean. She snuggled in under the covers and up to his pillow. Everything was all Jace except the fact the bed lacked his warmth up against her. His lips weren't touching hers for a goodnight. He was somewhere off and around and not with Clary. She sighed and closed her eyes. That was the best she had at the moment.

JACE POV:

"Jace, how many times do I have to tell you? We don't have many shadowhunters in New York! She needs to fight!" Maryse said with her arms crossed.

Jace was furious at this point, "She can fight but I don't want her to! Not yet, she isn't ready!" he screamed back.

Maryse's face stayed calm, but she was yelling along with him, "I don't care Jace! She is ready, and she will fight! That's final".

"No. She won't. And that's final," and with that Jace stormed off. He knew Clary was physically capable of fighting, but he didn't want her to get hurt. She wasn't ready to fight off a whole group of demons. They had trained their whole lives, she hadn't. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if she got hurt.

After all that fighting with Maryse, he needed to hug Clary. He needed to hold her and kiss her. There was something about just embracing her that felt so right. It calmed him down so easily and she would rustle her fingers through his hair and it just felt so right.

He arrived at her room and the door was closed. He knocked and got no reply. He knocked again, no reply. He opened the door a tad bit worried and saw she wasn't there. Maybe his room? Even though, he doubted it. He walked up the stairs headed for his room when Isabelle stopped him.

"Hey! Have you seen Clary?" she asked.

He shook his head, "Who do you think I'm looking for now?"

"Oh… try your room?" and he nodded proceeding toward his room. Now he had begun to get fairly worried. What if she had been taken? What if something happened?

There was only a few feet left until he reached his room, but he jogged up to the door. The door was closed, like he always had it, but he barged in. He looked left and right checking for her then noticed straight ahead, in his bed, there was a little bump in the shape of someone. He smiled, she had fallen asleep.

She looked so peaceful just laying there. He watched her sleep for a few minutes. It sounded creepy, but he couldn't help but smile. He noticed that she had on one of his shirts and it made him chuckle, but he noticed something even more. The shirt was the one from the night when he had first kissed her. That was the smooth, soft shirt that Clary had rubbed against as their bodies touched.

The more he thought about it, the more he wanted their bodies to be touching again. He wanted her not to be curled up against the pillow, but against her. He didn't just want, he needed. So he climbed in the spot next to her. He saw she was smiling and had her arms wrapped around herself. She was so cute sleeping, but she looked just as equally beautiful. She stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

Her smile had faded, "Jace. Oh I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-"

He cut her off and planted a kiss on her, "You were smiling as you slept," he said softly.

"Was I?" She chuckled.

"Dreaming of me, clearly," he replied smirking.

"Sometimes I think you're way too into yourself. Just date yourself," she laughed.

"Nah, I'm too good for me," he said and winked. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She didn't reject him, so he wrapped his other arm around her and she buried her face in his chest. She backed up slight and unbuttoned two of his buttons. She ran her hand across his scar and had a tear streaming down her cheek, "Stop. Don't do that to yourself," he said with concerned eyes. She didn't need to see the scar she caused. It did her too much harm.

"Jace... I'm so sorry," she started but then kissed him.

It came to a surprise to him, but not complaints left him. He really just wanted to hold her, but he always got so lost in her kisses he forgot where they even were. Her lips felt warm against his and they fit perfect like puzzle pieces. Her tongue glided on his bottom lip and she bit it softly. Meanwhile, his hand was exploring her back. He moved her slower and she rolled ontop of him.

She clearly had the dominance and he smirked, "Can't get enough of me?"

She just shook her head and unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and noticed where her lips were traveling. He paused, "Clary are you sur-"

"Shush before I change my mind," she replied and he could feel her smiling against his skin. She hovered over his pants and began to unbutton them. There was a slight fidget in his underwear and she bit her bottom lip.

She was so beautiful and sexy and he couldn't help, but stare at her. She sat up and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, "Tease," he muttered.

"I try Lightwood," she said and winked.

Suddenly, there was a large pound on the door. Clary sighed loudly, "Oh, c'mon!"

Jace laughed and sat up. She strattled his lap, "Just ignore it," she whispered, but he knew who it was. She kissed him, but he didn't make it too passionate, considering he would have to go and get it.

"I have to get it Fray," he whispered back.

She rolled off him and lay in a seductive pose. Her shirt was half unbuttoned and shower the outline of her clevage. He sat there staring and totally forgetting about getting up. He was about to lean back down to her, when a louder noise came from the door.

"JACE LIGHTWOOD GET OFF YOUR SHAG PARTNER AND GET OUT HERE," Isabelle yelled.

He laughed and opened the door, "Jealous?"

Clary covered herself up with the covers and looked so innocent.

"Barely, considering I have one," she winked.

"Ah, and what does this horrible disruption have so much importance with?"

"My mother would like to speak to you," she said.

"Izzy can it wait? I need to talk to Jace," Clary pleaded.

"No, she says it's urgent. Now I don't know how far you two were getting, but it's major and she needs to talk to Jace now,".

"Ugh, again?" Jace said annoyed.

"It's about your plan," Izzy whispered.

"Oh, right. Clary wait here, please?" Jace gave her and apologetic look and Clary waved it off and snuggled back into the pillow, clearly annoyed.

He walked out and shut the door.

"Jace... are you sure?" Maryse asked.

"Yes, please Maryse," Jace begged, "I don't trust it please just for a little longer?"

"Alright, I'll ban her from fighting for three weeks Jace Lightwood, and that's it! Understood?" she said sternly.

He nodded, "Yes, that's enough time. Let me train her more... just don't tell her it was me?"

"Of course, but I won't hide it more than three weeks Jace, that I can't do," and she walked off.

CLARY POV:

"WHAT?" Clary yelled, "I can't fight for how long?"

"Three weeks dear. I think you deserve more training," Maryse said to her calmly, but firm.

Clary was furious, how could she just take away her rights like that? "I'm a shadowhunter, remember? And our deal! I trained, now I get to fight!"

"I'm canceling that deal Clary. It's dangerous. Train more with Jace and then you can fight, that's the end of it,".

Clary couldn't have been more mad. Fighting was part of her and what she had worked so hard for. She trained for months on end and she finally got to fight, but it was being taken away? She loved training with Jace, but fighting with the group was even more amazing.

"It's only three weeks, Clary," Izzy reassured her with a smile, but Clary ignored the generosity.

"Yeah, three weeks you have and I don't," she muttered and walked away from the situation.

She walked straight to her room and slammed the door. She leaned against the wall and slid her way to sit down. She began to cry, not hard, but she cried. Clary buried her face into her knees. Fighting made her feel more involved, now, she just felt like the new girl all over. It was very annoying and it didn't feel good to be the different one. Fighting alongside the group made her feel like she belonged.

"Clary?" Jace called as he knocked on her door.

"Go away," she said in between breaths.

He came in anyways and sat next to her, "I'll make training fun, I promise," he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

''Were you a part of this?" she asked, leaning into him.

He paused, "No," he said swiftly.

She believed him. He wouldn't take away her rights like that.

JACE POV:

He hated lying to Clary, but wouldn't it be for the better? Her not having to fight so she would be safe? If she found out, who knows what would happen.

**Hoped you guys enjoyed! By the way, I'll be starting a new story with them soon, and I will begin a Simon and Isabelle story as well. It was requested :) See you soon lovlies3**


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Hey guys! So I might not update tomorrow because I'll be busy so I'm updating chapter three now! The next chapter is where it get sexual, I promise! ;) Enjoy and review or message me with ideas! The other story will be coming out soon about Clary and a pregnancy So I'll update that tonight most likely. Message or review me with requests! 3 ~**

Chapter Three; Vulnerable Side

"Jace, this is ridiculous! I don't need to redo all this!" Clary said pouting. They insisted she continue to train with Jace. It was fun and all, but she just wanted to fight.

"Clary... just do the flip please," Jace said annoyed.

"No!" she yelled, "It's stupid! I've done it all!"

"Clary, she'll just make you wait longer! Just do it!" he yelled back.

She hated when Jace yelled, but she was yelling too. Most guys, she would have gotten scared, but Jace would never hurt her. After all, he was training her to fight those type of violent things, "Jace, _no_! I won't do it! Let the bitch hold me back again! I'll go out anyways!" she screamed back at him.

"Just STOP Clary! Do the flip and get this damn session over with!" he said and ran a hand through his hair.

"Really now? _Just over with_? Okay, Jace!" She said and gave an angry smile. She ran toward the wall like she was supposed to and back flipped off of it. After she was done, she patted her shirt and said, "Session's over". It wasn't a lie. That was all she had left to do. Not even looking back, she walked out.

She heard Jace yell out something, but she didn't listen. She was so furious she couldn't focus on what he wanted to say. He wanted the session over, so it was over. Clary ended it, and didn't plan on coming back to that. Clary had had enough of all this stupid repeating training. "Extra practice" is what they called it, but Clary considered it bullshit. She didn't need to redo everything she already knew how!

"Whoa, you okay?" Isabelle said and stopped short next to Clary looking at her concerned.

"Yeah, just perfect," she replied sarcastically.

"Uh, come in my room and talk to me?" she suggested and Clary didn't turn down the option.

She walked in Isabelle's room and plopped herself on the bed. Isabelle had looked like she just came from a date and she went over to her closet to pull out an 'around the house' outfit. Clary just sighed.

"So, boy problems?"

Clary threw her hands up in the air, "Who knows! But he isn't my problem right now. My problem is having to practice. Him and your mom, I don't get it! Maryse is being too harsh. That night I was off and they won't even give me another chance!"

Isabelle made a 'tsk' noise, "They're being stupid. You already did all that training, but you can't go against the lady of the house, you know that," she replied.

"What if I didn't live in the same house as her...," Clary muttered.

Isabelle spun around, "What? Clary... _no_!" and she ran over to the bed and plopped next to Clary hugging her.

"Iz... I have no choice. I can't deal with all these rules, and Jace just seems to be more and more aggrivated by the day," she sighed.

"But... Clary you can't leave. We're a team! Not just all of us, but you and me...," Izzy looked sad.

Clary just shook her head ,"Me and you? Yes. Me and everyone? No. You and I both know I'll always be the dead weight".

Isabelle just smacked her arm lightly, "Don't say that!"

Clary rubbed her arm, "Ouch," she muttered under her breath.

"Clary, Jace loves you! You can't just _leave_!" she said loudly. In fact too loudly.

Jace stood in the doorway, "Wow... Thanks for the notice, Clary!" and he walked away.

They both looked up at him and he left as quick as he came, "Clary, oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"I know Iz. It's my own fault. I'm just... gonna go for a little," she said.

Clary had a suitcase out and was packing her things when she remembered her sketching items were in Jace's room. She could leave without a pair of shoes or a shirt, but not her sketch book and pencil.

She had to painfully, go up to his room. Her anger rose again when she approached him. Not even bothering to knock, she walked in, just like he had with her and Izzy. She walked straight to his night table. There, lay her sketch book and she went to grab it.

Jace stared at her and didn't move. Once again, he was shirtless. She tried not to look at him. He was in boxers and nothing else. His golden locks were damp and water dripped onto his chest. He had a towel around his neck and was trying to dry his hair.

"I'm just grabbing this...," she said and picked her book up. She made a tsk sound because of the awkward silence.

"Why? Aren't you sleeping in here?" he asked.

Did he completely forget they literally just had a fight? Not even five minute later? "No I-" he cut her off.

"Wow, you were serious? You're leaving?" he scoffed.

Her anger boiled up again, "What would you do Jace? Stand there and take people's rules? NO because that's not you! And it's not me either!" she yelled. She didn't care that she had started the yelling, now twice. It was worth it. She needed to put him in his place.

He wasn't facing her anymore and she wondered why. His hand reached up to his face and brushed against his cheek, "So... what does this mean for us?" He sounded so vulnerable and so scared. He sounded not like the cocky Jace... this was the side she fell for and made her melt. She had never heard Jace cry or had never seen him, but she had a feeling tonight she would.

"Jace...," she said tenderly and touched his back. She ran her hand up the side and pressed her cheek to his back.

"I can't... I can't lose you like the rest Clary...," he replied.

She could tell he at least had a few tears and she didn't know what to say. This wasn't the end of her and Jace, but it was a pit stop where she would need some time alone, "Jace, don't... you aren't lo-"

"Don't even," he started and moved to the bed where he stood. He was looking down at the ground slightly, causing his curls to slightly fall in his face. His hands were clenched into fists by his side, and his knuckles white, "You don't even know Clary..."

"Know _what_? What Jace? Please tell me. I can't stand to watch you torture yourself by holding it all in! It's painful," she replied.

"You don't know how much... how damn much I love you," he said and again wiped his eyes.

Clary's mouth was open a little. Now, it was plain to see he was crying now. He had several tears streaming down his face. It made Clary tear up a little. She had never seen Jace cry, and she remembered the night he told her how he'd only cried once while he was growing up and never cried again. Was this the second time? Had she made him cry?

"I can't lose you Clary... I'll do whatever it takes. By the angel, I'll get my marks stripped just to be with you as a mundane if that's what it takes".

Clary gasped. He needed her. Not just always, right now. And she was standing there like and idiot. She rushed to his side and wrapped and arm around him. He buried his face in her neck and let it out. It was like a dam exploding. It was held in for so many years and she felt it all crash against her shoulder. His arms were wrapped around her and he was letting himself go.

JACE POV:

It all just hit at once. He couldn't help it. Everything bundled up for so so long just crashed at once. The thought of losing Clary was like a wrecking ball to the heart. It smashed into him so hard and made it break into a million pieces. It felt so right to have his face touching hers and her arms rubbing him. The tenderness and love that should come from someone that loves you was there. Jace felt _loved_. That's all he ever wanted. He knew Clary loved him, but that and her talking him through it all... was love.

That was like her talking him down from a building ledge. The way she said his name made him feel like she really did mean every word she said. Of course, all the training was a lot on her shoulders, but she acted like this was nothing. It was understandable that she wanted to leave, but if she left, so did Jace.

He didn't want to go one night knowing that he couldn't hold her anymore.

"Jace, baby, look at me," she said and he looked up at her. Her eyes shone with love and compassion. Those eyes had so much understanding and her mouth had words that helped him cope with any problem he had. "We're not through," she chuckled, "I could never leave this," and she kissed him.

Softly, and tenderly, he felt her lips brush against his. The kiss wasn't long, but it was enough. That face looked so innocent and he couldn't believe it was his face. Her hand brushed along his cheek and tucked a curl behind his ear. Her hand came down again and it cupped his left cheek. He turned his face, kissed her hand, and cupped his hand over hers, "I love you so much Clary".

He didn't deserve her, yet she wanted to be with him. She was so special and so unique yet he had her and it was amazing. He smiled at her, but behind that smile he knew he was a liar. He had lied to Clary about the whole training story. All of it, was a _lie_. He wanted to punch himself for lying to that innocent face.

Nothing that night, got sexual. She and him curled together, "I promise Jace, you wouldn't be able to get rid of me if you tried"

He laughed softly, "You sure?" and he smirked.

She punched his chest playfully, "Nope I'm like a magnet, I stick like glue though. I don't peel off".

"Forever glue?" he said and kissed her nose.

"Forever and always glue," and she kissed him softly before falling asleep in his arms.

That big lie could jeopardize all of this. What had he done?

**~ Hey guys! Hope you liked it. What did you think? Review!3 Steamy chapter coming up! ;) Hopefully I can post tomorrow, if I can't sorry! Definatley the next day! Hope you liked it3 Thank you lovlies! Until next time - SeductiveLove101 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**~ Hey guys! Okay so this is the big chapter! Sexual, but has a big ending to it that will leave you hanging. I'm updating so much because I never know with these tests coming up, when I'll be able to update again. Some people have been wanting me to start writing an overview of the chapter. So I hope you enjoy, and I know most of you don't mind. A lot of you have been waiting to read this steamy chapter - here you are. RATED MA - it gets very sexually descriptive! Enjoy ;) ~**

**OVERVIEW**: _Isabelle gets the strange feeling about Simon and doesn't know if she's feeling love or not. Can she really handle falling for someone? Is their too much risk? Jace continues to feel guilty about his lie to Clary and prays it doesn't come back at him with Clary finding out. Jace gets an afternoon surprise with a sexy Clary waiting for him. Will Clary find out? If so, what will happen?_

Chapter Four

ISABELLE POV:

Isabelle sat up in bed thinking about love. What did it really mean? She didn't really understand the flutter in her chest when she saw Simon. She didn't understand the movement of her stomach inside. Her heart ached for him constantly, and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

Simon was always on her mind. And the way they had kissed in the alley in the pouring rain made a smile stretch across her face. Yeah, he was a "downworlder" but for some reason, none of that mattered anymore. None of those stupid little details mattered. He was a vampire? So what? Who cared? Not her for sure.

He kisses brought warmth in her heart and his embrace made her feel safe. He brought out the soft and vulnerable side of her and she enjoyed it, but felt weak. Weakness wasn't in her vocabulary and she hated feeling or being weak. Was Simon changing her? She shivered at the thought, but Simon completed her in so many ways. He made her happy and she felt wanted. Yes, she had friends, but were friends enough?

Isabelle sighed and thought about her life with Simon. Vampire/Shadowhunter babies? She chuckled at the thought. Isabelle was getting way too ahead of herself. Her and Simon were dating a hugging and loving.

"Iz, got a second?" Clary said popping her head in the door.

She smiled, "Clary! You stayed!"

She chuckled, "Yup".

"Well don't stand there silly! Get in here".

"I uh... have a favor to ask you...," Clary said blushing.

"Oh my you need something for Jace don't you?" Isabelle said grinning.

"Uh, yeah," she said.

Isabelle squealed, "Let me get dressed!"

CLARY POV:

Clary had never seen Isabelle get ready so quickly. She seemed very excited to help Clary finally gain some confidence and confront Jace.

"Are you planning on tonight or today?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Is there an option for a year?" Clary chuckled.

"No! Jeesh, sex is written all over you and Jace. You need to make it happen! Make time. I'll even help you out. I'll get everyone out for a few hours".

" A few hours?" Clary asked semi-excited. A few hours with Jace sounded amazing and the fact that some of it would be taken up by him being her first, and last.

"Yeah, I don't know how freaky you guys will get! I'll take them out to the movies or some crap!"

They reached the store and Clary was embarrassed to even look at it. Isabelle didn't seem to care that they were walking into a lingerie shop. When they walked in a nice lady greeted them and asked if they were looking for anything in particular.

Clary would rather take Isabelle's advice. She grabbed her hand and led her to a corset section.

"I don't know if this is exactly what you're looking for, but maybe you should get a couple. Tease him when you two are fighting," Isabelle said and they both laughed.

"This one is cute," Clary said holding up a white corset that had buttons and lace all over it. It was definately a push up and would drive Jace crazy. White panties were attached to the bottom.

"Ooo that'll drive him nuts! But don't wear it today wear a sexy bra and panties today," she said and walked over two isles, "Oh, over here Clary!"

Clary walked over to her and saw there were rows of sexy, revealing bras and panties. She looked through several and didn't find many she thought would drive him crazy.

"Oh. My. Angel. Look at this," Isabelle said holding up a red bra and panties. It was outlined with black lace and looked like it would push everything up and drive him wild.

Clary decided on that and the white corset. Isabelle got a couple outfits too to surprise Simon after the movie.

"I'm nervous," Clary said as they walked back to the Institute.

"Eh, don't be. You love him, and it'll mean everything later on, trust me," she said smiling.

They got back to the institute and Clary rushed up to Jace's room. Isabelle said she would distract Jace, then say Clary was sick and that he should stay home. Everyone agreed to go see some stupid movie. Simon and Isabelle left together and behind them followed Magnus and Alec. Maryse was already out, she had traveled to Idris to look into something. It would be her, Jace, and their special time. Yeah, she was nervous, but it was for her and Jace and she wanted it to happen. She wanted him to be her first.

JACE POV:

"Where is she?" Jace asked Isabelle.

"Everyone go ahead of me," she said and Jace looked at her in confusion, "She's in your room Jaaaace," she exaggerated his name at the end.

"O...kay," he said and headed for his room. What did she mean by that? Clary didn't feel good, and he was going to hold her and hope she felt better.

When he reached his room he peeped inside and saw she wasn't on the bed, he called out her name, "Clary? You there?"

He heard a rustle from the bathroom and he stepped inside and sat on the bed, "Clary?"

Suddenly, she stepped out and his eyes went wide. His mouth dropped and he couldn't help, but stare. More flesh was showing than usual. She was in a deep red bra that had black straps and was outlined in lace. The top of her panties were right below her waist line, revealing more skin than she usually would have shown him.

She had one arm leaning against the door frame and a leg was crossing the other. She had this sort of sexy smirk on her face, "Hey there," she said and winked at him.

He couldn't manage anything to say and she chuckled. He didn't know if he should get up and go to her or if she was going to come to him. Before he could decide what to do she walked over to him kneeled down him in front of him. She stretched her head up and softly kissed him, "Hey you," and she winked.

He smirked, "Well what a surprise this is," he said.

She ran her hand up his thigh and he smirked more. He couldn't take it anymore and he leaned down and kissed her deeply. It was passionate and loving. She leaned forward more in between his legs and she began to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hand down her back, but she back up, "No, no, no,"

He looked at her with confusion, "Sorry I-"

"No, I'm going to continue what we started yesterday morning. I never finished, you know," she replied and continued to unbutton his shirt.

He just sat there not knowing what to do. He had the love of his life, looking gorgeous and sexy was seducing him, "Clary you don't have to-"

"Shush," she said and put a finger to his lips. She slipped his shirt off and ran a hand down his chest, and stroked it along his pant zipper. She unbuttoned his pants and bit her lip. There was a small nudge from inside his pants. She smiled a little and he sat up a little so his pants would come off.

He sat on the bed in just his boxers and ran her hand along his slowly arousing length. She stood up and he wished she hadn't left. He was so ready for her and to see her. Her innocence mattered, but he wanted to be her first and her last. She stepped close to him and look down at him and smirked, "Wanna do the honors and take this off?" she said and ran her hand along her bra. He decided to play along. He slowly ran his hands along her side and reached around to her bra clasp. He unclasped it and she slid it off. Jace stared at her and wanted to touch her so bad. He looked at her for permission, "Jace, go ahead," she chuckled and leaned closer to him. He pulled her down and crashed his lips against hers his hands explored her body, but again she pulled away and she slipped her panties off.

Now, there was a naked Clary kneeling down and slipping his boxers off.

"I can? Right?" she asked biting her lip.

Jace could only form a nod.

Before he could even realize it, her tongue was slowly making it's way down his length. He leaned his head back and moaned. Just the fact that she was naked and stroking him made him hard. Her mouth slowly formed it's way around him and she bobbed her head up and down.

"Oh shit Clary... Feels so good," he said and moaned in between.

She continued to lick and suck and finally he came.

When she was done she licked her lips, "There, what we started is finished," and she stood up.

He grabbed her by the waist, "Whoa not so fast you,"

She strattled his lap, "Mmm you know, they're gonna be a gone a few hours".

"What if I said no?" he said and smirked.

"Fine I'll just get my clothes-"

Before she could finish he pressed his lips against hers. It was warm and deep, but it turned hungry fast, "I want you Jace Lightwood... be my first," and she whispered the last part. That was enough to arouse him again.

He reached his hand down and slowly rubbed her causing her to moan loudly. He sucked on her neck as he slid one finger into her. She began to scratch his back and it made him want her even more.

CLARY POV:

It felt so good. He had slid two fingers inside her and it felt skin was as close as they could get it and she wanted him. She was nervous, but ready.

He had flipped her on her back and he was on top kissing her deeply. She shuddered and Jace looked at her, "Clary if-"

"Don't I'm just nervous...," she said.

"I'll be gentle, I promise," he said and kissed her softly. It was so tender and loving and before she knew it he had slid inside her.

She winced in pain, "I'm sorry Clary we can stop if it hurts," he said stopping.

She shook her head, "No, don't. It's fine," she said suddenly beginning to feel some pleasure.

After several thrusts they both moaned together feeling the burn and feeling the pleasure tingling through their bodies. He was gentle, but as their kisses deepened he had sped up.

"Oh... Jace" she moaned his name loudly.

They came together and he flopped down next to her. When he caught his breath he said softly in her ear, "I love you Clary".

She kissed him softly and they fell asleep.

*Morning*

Clary woke up without Jace by her side so she headed down the hallway in yoga pants and one of Jace's tees. She was walking down the hall when she heard his voice with Maryse who had apparently gotten back last night.

"Jace, why do you insist on lying to her?" Maryse said.

"I don't want her hurt! One more week, please," he begged.

Clary was confused, but she had an idea on what was going on. Jace had been the one behind it all. He had been that one who coaxed Maryse into keeping her from hunting.

She listened closer.

"Jace, Clary can hunt now, and I will not lie to her anymore," Maryse said sternly.

"Maryse, she's fit to be a shadowhunter but-"

Clary stepped in, "But what?" She said, tears streaming down her face.

Jace just stood there, "Clary-"

"Jace, I'm going home. It's not over but... I need time away... from the liars," she said crying.

Isabelle walked up, "Clary? Go to my room," she said and Clary did as told.

Jace was going to walk after her but Isabelle stopped him, "Jace. Let her alone... Just... I can't believe you would do that..." she trailed off.

"Iz it's not what you think," he replied with sorrow.

"Oh, I know you care. I know you want her safe, but she went through all that training and you take it away from her? Be ashamed Jace Lightwood," and she walked away.

*Later on*

Isabelle walked Clary to the elevator, "You'll come visit me, right?"

Clary nodded with a smile, "Of course".

"And girl's night?"

"Every friday," she replied and hugged Izzy tight.

They exchanged sad glances and Jace walked toward them.

Her smile faded from Izzy and turned a frown toward Jace. She didn't bother saying goodbye, he didn't deserve it.

**~ Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed it and I think you'll like the next chapter! Stay tuned for more, hopefully you'll enjoy it3 I've been getting all positive feedback and questions about my other stories. Don't worry, I'll update my new stories tomorrow! Pregnancy or Simon and Isabelle? Review or message me! Until next time lovelies! -SeductiveLove101- ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ Hey guys! Sorry for updating late, I know I'm a couple days late, but I'm back I didn't leave you. So this chapter won't be too long, but it's definitely one of my shorter ones. So yeah ONTO THE OVERVIEW! :) ~**

**Overview:** Clary gets settled into her home back with Luke and her Mother, Jocelyn. She still thinks about Jace every day, can she forgive him? Jace falls into a serious depression and everyone around him fears he won't fall out. Can Clary forgive him, and can Jace be cured? Continue on reading to find out.

Chapter Five

"So you really aren't going back, hunny?" Jocelyn asked Clary.

"No mom, I just… can't yet," she said sighing. Clary was sitting on her bed and her mother was leaning against the doorframe. She would have rather not had this conversation with her mother at the moment, but she had no choice.

"I don't think it's right you just avoid the situation, but I understand," her mother said softly. And she did understand what Clary was going through. She had been betrayed and she had been lost, but she eventually did gather herself again.

"Mom, please. I need time," and she bowed her head down. She promised herself she wouldn't cry over it anymore. She missed the Institute. She missed seeing Isabelle every night and every day, but it was Friday meaning she would see her.

Right when she thought of it, she got a text,

Isabelle: Are you ready?

Clary: Yes, meet you downstairs in ten?

Isabelle: Yup (:

They were going to Taki's and a walk around town. It wasn't a lot, but they hadn't seen each other in a while. She hadn't seen anyone in a while, including Jace. She wiped Jace from her mind; he was the last person she wanted to think of. The thought would make her cry and she didn't want to ruin her makeup.

"Isabelle?" Jocelyn asked looking at Clary's phone.

"She'll be here in ten, I have to fix my hair," and with that, she walked to the bathroom. No, she wasn't avoiding her mother, but she wouldn't let that talk affect her night with Izzy.

"Annnnd what about Jace?" Jocelyn asked softly. She spoke in a low voice as if Jace's name was a curse word. Which in this case, it was.

Clary stayed silent for a moment, then spoke, "I don't care," she said firmly, but it was a lie. She cared, _by the angel_ of course she cared, but she couldn't be bother by him right now. He _betrayed her_ like she was nothing.

*Later downstairs with Isabelle*

"CLARY!" Isabelle screamed and threw her arms around her.

"Izzy, oh my, I miss you!" she yelled back.

Several people on the street stared, but Izzy didn't care, "Dear me, I miss you too. I wish you would come back, but enough of all that, you're here now," she said and her smile slowly faded as Clary asked her next question.

"How's… Jace…," she said tilting her head down.

"Not… so good," she said trying to give a convincing pat on her back, "but talk of him later, now FUN!" and they went off.

The night was going so well. They had eaten up a storm at Taki's and were all powered up to sprint what felt like a marathon. Isabelle suggested they hit a club and Clary agreed. It was Friday, after all, and she had barely gotten out of the house all week. A fun, care-free night with Isabelle is what she needed.

JACE POV:

He sat there on his bed and starred at the ceiling. It was so blank and plain, yet it kept his mind off of whatever it was that bothered him. Clary wasn't here. Her face popped into his mind. Her beautiful, soft face. Her lips flashed by and how they looked when they said 'I love you' to him.

He missed the sounds that escaped her lips and the laughs that sent warmth through him. The embraces that held them as one at night, no longer existed. It had been weeks since he had even talked to Clary, and days since he had eaten.

He had gone on one hunt within the past three weeks and he barely had motivation to do anything. His mind always drifted to guilt and how his loyalty meant nothing to Clary anymore. No goodbye was even given. She said it wasn't over between them, but he felt like they were too far a part to be together. It wasn't long distance, but she was too far from him.

She was always there for him when he needed it, and she was there for him when she brushed away his tears and held him tenderly. He had cried for Clary and she had treated him with love. She had given her virginity to him and now to her, it meant nothing because of his dishonesty. He was untruthful and he was a jackass in reality.

He needed Clary, and without her, he didn't think he would ever leave his bed.

CLARY POV:

She had gotten home from what seemed like the best night she had had in a long time. When she reached her room, she expected a familiar form to be in her bed, but nothing. She realized, she wasn't at the Institute anymore. She was home and Jace wasn't there to hold her.

Clary couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears burst out and she buried her face in the pillow. As much as she wanted to hate Jace, she couldn't. She huddled her pillow to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. She forced herself to believe that pillow was Jace and that he and she were locked in an embrace. Clary wasn't complete without her beautiful, loving Jace. He had meant it for the better, right? But how could he have done that to her?

She was mad at him and missed him at the same time. She felt two different emotions toward him, but in the end, he was the boy she loved. She wouldn't and couldn't stop loving him. Eventually, she would forgive him, but for now, he was forced to think about what he had done.

It was torture to her, but she knew it was better that she stayed with Luke and her mom for now. Luke was like a father to her so in reality, she was with her parents. Parents and adults were what she needed right now. She didn't need passionate love, she needed family love. Isabelle wasn't always enough. Simon was barely around anymore and Clary felt like she was stuck in a dark room. The night had to end with Isabelle eventually, and she would be forced back into her cell of pain. It would go away yes, but could she really wait that long?

**~ Hey guys! I KNOW short chapter, but I'll update tomorrow, pinky promise! I realize how little you are given, but it shows a lot of what is going on and what is going to happen (kind of). Don't forget, in two days I'll be posting a Clace pregnancy story, don't forget to follow along with it! I know it's two different stories at once, but you could always finish this one before you read the next, but don't forget! In the middle of the Clace pregnancy I will be writing and Simon and Isabelle so I'll keep you posted! Thank you lovelies -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Hey guys! Wow, it's been awhile, I apologize! I had testing and it wasn't easy for me to update so hopefully I will be updating this everyday! Alright onto the overview FINALLY :P ~**

**Overview: Clary finds herself drifting off at night into dreams about Jace, surprising her. If she isn't seeing the future, what is she seeing? What kind of connection do her and Jace have? Jace continues to stay in his room and Isabelle decides to try and make things better**

Chapter Six

*Clary's Dream*

_Jace was sitting there just staring at the ceiling. He looked at it as if his world lay there and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. His eyes, those eyes with gold scattering through them, looked so sad. They were filled with guilt and regret. She couldn't tell if he was in deep thought or he was just off. _

_That face, that beautiful face, had no expression. There was no sign of what he was feeling inside. She tried so desperately to figure out what that confused mind was thinking and what his huge heart felt. That innocent face, wasn't Jace's usual face. His cheeks were stained with tears and she felt her heart clench at the thought. His eyes had so much hurt and regret flooding through them._

_She walked over to him and rested a hand on his chest. He didn't seem to notice her. She noticed eventually, Jace wasn't ignoring, he just was drifting off in some world. Clary tried shaking him, but he didn't move. He had dark rings underneath his eyes and he looked like he hadn't moved in days. Clary tried everything, but he didn't budge. She began to cry out his name_.

Clary's eyes opened. Tears were streaming down her face and she didn't stop herself. Even though she was awake, she continued to cry Jace's name. She wanted him with her. Her heart ached for him, and ached to just brush her hand out across his cheek whenever a tear would fall.

It wasn't like Jace to cry, and she never thought it would be over her. Eventually, she stopped crying and she just sat in bed. Her sadness had faded and she was more focused on sleeping, which she hadn't done a lot of. To her surprise, a tear streamed down her cheek. It didn't feel like her tears though. It felt more like another's sadness and not her own. She was so confused. Clary wasn't sad, she wasn't crying, she was just tired. Eventually, the tears she swore weren't hers, stopped. She closed her eyes and prayed that she could just sleep.

Isabelle POV:

Isabelle had woken up early and snuck down to the kitchen for some coffee. Things had been so different only seeing Clary once a week. Sometimes, Clary didn't even have time to be seeing Isabelle at all. It had been a week since she had seen her and it felt like torture. Her and Clary were like sisters, and she was too far for comfort.

She sighed deeply and sat at the table. Isabelle stared at her coffee, getting lost in thought. She thought about Jace and his whole situation. He had barely left his room that whole week and he hadn't eaten in days.

"Hey Iz," Alec said walking into the kitchen. His hair was all frazzled and he rubbed his eyes.

"Hey, Alec," she replied, leaving her daze.

He grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. She could tell by the look on his face, they were thinking the same thing, "Seen Jace at all?" he asked.

Isabelle shook her head and looked down, "He's lost without her Alec," she replied softly.

They both had sorrow sweep across their faces. Their Jace had gone completely off the deep end and hadn't talk to any of them, "She needs to come back... or at least talk to him".

Isabelle just looked at him for a few seconds, "You would ignore him to if you were her," she replied in a low voice.

"What? No I wouldn't".

"Alec... he lied and betrayed her. He took away what she loved for his own needs".

"So you're completely taking her side?"

"No... I feel bad for them both".

"Yeah, me too," he replied and the conversation ended.

Isabelle decided she would go talk to Jace, or at least try to talk to him. There was no harm in walking to his door and knocking on it. Maybe he would answer, but she highly doubted it.

She walked up to his door and took a deep, sad, breath. She knocked and called his name softly. When she got no answer, she decided to turn the doorknob slightly. It wasn't locked, to her surprise. Jace always had his door locked. As many times as they had told him not to have it locked, he didn't listen. She smiled at the thought of old, cocky-ass Jace. Her smile faded when she noticed that Jace was gone.

When Isabelle opened the door she looked and saw Jace laying on his bed. His face that was always stern and steady, was stained with streaks of tears and his expression was blank. She couldn't read his expression, but when she saw his eyes, it was plain to see he was lost. His eyes showed so much hurt and so much pain she wanted to cry herself.

She laid a hand on his chest, "Jace?" she asked softly, "Jace please answer me".

He didn't reply. His eyes didn't even leave the ceiling. His body didn't move. None of him moved. He was breathing and blinking, but that was the only movement.

She pressed against him, "Jace! Stop it, will you? Please, just talk to me," at this point Isabelle was getting mad and she felt tears swell in her eyes. "Damnit, Jace Lightwood answer me!" she yelled and pounded her hand against him. Still, he didn't move.

She kept screaming and Alec walked in and pulled her away, "Stop, Iz. You're making it worse for yourself," he said softly and held her.

Isabelle cried into him, "What happened to him?"

Alec paused a moment, "Remember when I said a broken heart is the most painful to heal?"

Isabelle only nodded.

"Look at him. That's pain, Iz. He's broken".

Clary POV:

Clary felt herself laughing and smiling for the first in a long time. Her laugh was genuine and what she needed. Spending time with Luke and her mother was what she needed at the time. They all were sitting around a table and Luke was cracking jokes while her and Jocelyn were laughing hysterically.

"Luke, damn, my sides hurt," Clary said holding her sides.

He put his hand on her back, "I haven't seen this Clary for a long time," he paused, "Welcome back".

Jocelyn smiled, "There's my Clary".

Clary's smile only got wider. Until, she felt what she had last night. The tears. They escaped her eyes, but she was the opposite of sad. The tears had just come one by one.

Their smiles had faded. Luke looked concerned, "Clary, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know... this happened last night... I-" she stuttered.

"I think I know..." Jocelyn said softly.

"W-what?" Clary asked as Luke and Jocelyn exchanged glances.

"You and Jace. You're connected," she replied.

"I don't understand," Clary said in confusion.

Luke looked at her with sympathy, "Jace is crying Clary. So you're crying".

Clary stared at the two like a deer in headlights. This all explained why her heart ached with so much pain, and why she was feeling depression that shouldn't be there. She had so many feelings rushing through her and half of them were Jace's.

"So, does this mean he made me fall in love with him?" She felt her own tears gather in her eyes. Had all her love just been a lie?

"No. It only happens when two have the strongest of love," Jocelyn answered.

"You should... go to him, Clary," Luke suggested.

Clary paused and shook her head, "No. I need to see Isabelle, not him," she finished off and then walked over to the phone.

She dialed Isabelle and waited for her to pick up.

Finally on the third ring, she answer, "Hellooo?" She asked.

"Isabelle?"

"CLARY!" she squealed into the phone.

Clary chuckled. It was good to hear Isabelle's voice, "Wanna meet me at Taki's in twenty?"

"Uh, duh! See you there," she finished and hung up.

*At Taki's*

"So, connected?" Isabelle asked and one of her eyebrows were raised.

"Yeah, it so strange. It just... makes so much sense. I'm feeling everything he does, and I need him as much as he needs me," Clary replied softly. She was staring at her cup as if it were the only thing to look at.

"Wow, that's... odd," she replied.

"Yeah, but anyways, how have you been?" Clary asked, desperate to change the topic.

"Eh, iffy, but okay. Seeing Simon tonight," she said and Clary saw a smile creep across her face.

"Ooo, sounds special," Clary replied and nudged her friend.

Isabelle giggled, "Yeah, I guess".

"Special night?" she asked and winked laughing.

"I don't know. Maybe"

They both laughed and shared moments as friends. They shared deserts together and had a lot of fun. It felt right to be with Isabelle, and she so desperately wanted to move back, but right then, she couldn't.

"Clary... come see Jace, some time?" Isabelle asked softly.

Clary just nodded, and they hugged before parting ways.

*Later in Clary's room*

Clary couldn't control it. The tears began again, and it was driving her crazy. She loved Jace and she felt horrible for him, but he needed to learn. It wasn't right what he did to her, and she was hurt too. He took away what she had worked so hard to do. How could he?

The thought made her angry and she punched a pillow. She gave a large shout, and her best friend appeared in the doorway.

"What did that pillow ever do to you?" Simon said smiling.

"Simon!" she shouted and jumped up to hug him.

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by since I was in the area," he said and hugged her tight.

Simon's embrace was one she hadn't felt in a long time and she needed it. The hug felt strong and loving. He felt for her and she knew it, "I'm glad you came".

"I hear about everything and figured you needed a hug," he said and sat down on her bed.

She followed behind him, "Yeah, I miss you," she replied and nudged him.

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I get that a lot. But, if I stay too long, Isabelle with have my ass mounted on her wall," he said and it made Clary laugh.

"You better go then. Text me later?"

"You got it Fray," he said and left. She missed that smile and she missed her own smile as well. Maybe, staying away from Jace was the worst thing for her.

Isabelle POV: *the next morning*

Isabelle woke up and was snuggled up against Simon's bare chest. She smiled against his skin and realized she had made the glorious decision to go all the way with Simon again. It was never a mistake considering, she loved him.

"I love you," Isabelle said softly.

Simon looked at her in confusion. He had just woke up as she rustled around and his arm felt good wrapped around her, "I love you too".

He sounded so genuine and it sent a tingling through her heart. She leaned her head up and planted a kiss on his lips before walking to the bathroom.

She had gotten clothes on when Alec barged in, "Get Clary here, now", he said with a stern look on his face.

Isabelle looked frightened with fear, "What? What happened? Jace?"

Alec nodded, "I can't do it. He's getting sick Iz. He hasn't eaten and he refuses. He needs to snap out of this and clearly we can't help".

"He's getting sick?"

"Yeah, he's burning up. I don't... I don't know Iz...," he said softly.

Isabelle just looked at him with tears in her eyes, "Don't know what?"

"If he'll make it through this and still be Jace again".

**~ Hey guys! Sorry kind of a short chapter, and I will be updating tomorrow, don't worry! Sorry it has been so long but I had testing! Next week I have more testing, but this week I'm test free. Clace pregnancy story is on delay but will be up soon! So many reads and follows and favorites! Ah, it's crazy! Until tomorrow lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**~ Hey guys! So I know I haven't been updating that often. Sorryyyyy! I can't promise anything, but I swear when I do update it won't be a rushed chapter. I'm not one to just leave you hanging or give you some crappy rushed chapter. Enough about me, onto the overview!~**

**Overview:** Clary returns to the Institute for a surprising reaction. Clary has a secret that she doesn't plan to tell many. Jace makes a shocking decision that baffles all his family and friends. What will Jace and Clary become? What has Jace become?

Chapter Seven

Clary gripped the steering wheel and her knuckles had become white. Her hands began to sweat from the strong grip she had on the wheel. Gripping that wheel was all she had. It was her guidance for where she had to go. She was interrupted in the middle of the night for news that had a possibility to ruin her life and all the light she knew. Isabelle had called her in the middle of the night.

_Clary's eyes fluttered open due to the sound of her phone ringing. It was a sharp noise that felt like a thousand pounds against her eardrums._

_She continued to ignore the sound, until it rang a second time. She picked up her phone and saw it was Isabelle who had apparently called her several times, "Izzy, hey, listen, I'm really not up for going out tonight I-'' she started, but she stopped when she heard Isabelle crying._

_"C-Clary… you don't understand… it's Jace," she whispered that last part._

_Clary's eyes began to swell. His name was enough for her to know where she had to be, mad or not, she needed to be there, "I'll be there in ten," she said and hung the phone up._

Clary didn't think she could have gotten dressed and ready any faster. Her first instinct was to just run out the door and rush to the car, but she was in a large T-shirt and underwear, which wasn't exactly appropriate. She decided on a simple pair of jeans, and her sneakers then she was gone. Informing Luke and her mother would be time consuming and she had no idea how much time she had.

There she was, racing her car down the deserted street to get to her loved one. What if she was too late? She tried not to be too negative with herself, but she had no choice. What _if_ Jace had passed? Her eyes poured tears out and she had to reach up and wipe her eyes from time to time.

Jace's eyes ran through her head. It was a weird feature to think of, but those golden flecks… and the way they looked at her with love and compassion. The way those eyes looked when he said he loved her. His pupils widened when she came out looking stunning. How those eyes understood her so easily, she would never know.

His lips came to her head next. Those lips that had kissed her troubles away. Those were the lips that had brought warmth to her heart and compassion in her head. They had brought confidence in her and she felt new. Those were the lips that didn't only kiss her, but told her things, secrets, and made her feel alive. Jace Lightwood's life poured out of those lips and into her heart.

When she arrived at the Institute she wasted no time to rush into the elevator. The elevator couldn't have gone any slower than what it did. It felt like hours were passing before it finally stopped. She figured that he was in the infirmary, seeing Isabelle was crying. Right when the elevator doors opened, she rushed out and ran into the room.

Isabelle and Alec were standing by a bed and had their heads down, clearly crying. When Clary came in, she stopped suddenly and Isabelle looked at her with tears in her eyes. Clary had never seen Isabelle cry.

"Oh, Clary…," Isabelle cried when she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her in for what seemed like a very much needed hug.

"Iz… how is he? What happened?" Clary managed to stay strong.

Isabelle pulled back and grabbed her hand to lead her to his bed. When they stopped Isabelle just looked at Clary, "He's gotten better since I called," she said softly.

Clary covered her mouth with her hand. How much worse could he have been? She had no clue how much worse one could look. His face was a pale white. Those eyes she imagined, were not Jace, there were dark rings and eyelids closed. His lips were still plump, but dry. He looked skinny under all that muscle and it brought Clary to tears. Her Jace hadn't eaten or drank because of her.

"Clary, it's the connection. I don't know what happened, but you triggered it… Jace would be strong but-" Clary cut Isabelle off.

"But I screwed it up," she said and collapsed at his side. She cried into the bed next to his arm and Alec and Isabelle left her with him.

She raised a hand to his cheek and looked at his with teary eyes, "Oh, Jace… my sweet Jace…," and she went back to crying into the bed.

"What's with the tears on the bed? I'm not good enough?" A raspy voice said.

Clary's head jolted up and when she saw Jace's eyes open and him slightly smiling, she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"I'm not dead, ya know?" he said and chuckled.

Clary cried into him. She honestly thought she would never hear his voice again. To her surprise, when she pulled back, a few tears were streaming down Jace's face, "Jace… I'm so so-"

He cupped a hand around her cheek, "Hush, don't be," he said and sat up to kiss her.

Jace POV:

Her lips. Those lips he had missed so much. They were against his and warmth filled him. He felt her softly graze her lips across his and it felt amazing. Clary sat on the same bed as him, and was actually with him, not miles away. She wasn't cooped up in her room, and neither was he. They were cooped in each other.

Clary, his beautiful Clary, was mad and she had a right to be, but now she was happy and grateful and sorry. He felt it all against his lips. That lifelessness that he had felt deep within his, had faded. He felt a shock across his skin and she pulled back.

Her hand rose to her lips and she chuckled, "Ouch," and then she looked at him with wide eyes, "Jace! By the angel Jace!"

"What?" he shouted in confusion.

"You're… you again!" she said with a smile and tears.

He held his hands up and looked down at them. His skin was his normal color and not a pale white.

They both looked up when Maryse's voice came from the doorway, "You're connected. All he needed was you," she said.

Jace looked back and forth between the two, "What…?"

"You mean… Clary? No one? No one has told you?" Maryse asked in disbelief.

"Told me _what_?" Jace snapped.

"Jace… you and Clary have a connection. You feel each other's feelings," she said calmly.

Jace looked at Clary in disbelief. How could she not tell him? "So… all this… all this pain...it wasn't all me, was it? And you _didn't tell me_?" he snapped again. At this point he was furious.

Clary had a flash of panic across her face, "Listen I can explain…,".

Jace's voice became nasty in ways he was angered, "Explain _what,_ Clary? I feel there are so many things you're hiding and maybe JUST MAYBE you _don't_ really want to be with me! Maybe you're just in love with the idea of love! It's not exactly right to play with people's emotions Clary!"

Clary's face looked ashamed and mad, "Jace! I didn't mean that! If you'll let me explain-"

Jace got out of bed and began to walk away. Before he reached the door he turned around and looked at Maryse and Clary who were watching him, "Clary. Remember what you said?"

"When?" she said looking confused.

"It's not over, I just need some time alone," and with that he walked out. He felt the need to make her feel like he had. Alone, and left. Yeah, she said it wasn't over, but it felt it. She had left him like it was no issue

Clary POV:

Clary stood there and watched Jace walk away. Her world had just shattered. The man of her dreams walked out and it felt like she was breaking slowly. All she figured she could do was give him time alone. That's what he wanted, after all.

Maryse put her hand on her shoulder, "Clary, I didn't know…," she trailed off.

Clary shrugged her off, "I'll go talk to him".

Maryse's grip tightened, "Clary… give it a break. Ever think this wasn't meant to be?"

Clary's eyes blazed. She was furious. How could this woman who knew nothing about their love, say such a thing? She continued to walk out the door. When she reached the hallway Maryse stopped her, "Clary! Accept that it's not meant to be!"

Now, Clary was furious. Maryse was woman of the house, but Clary didn't live in the house anymore, "Now listen here you selfish _bitch_," Clary snarled, "I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know me and Jace. I _know_ me and Jace. I love him and he lo-" Maryse cut her off.

"Love? Really? Ha! As if you would know what love is my dear".

"Like you do? Your husband is off banging random girls left and right and you're off getting drunk who knows where with who knows what! Don't start preaching to me about love!"

Maryse slapped her, "Don't you dare talk about my husband like that!"

"Don't talk about my JACE like that!" At this point they were screaming. Clary clutched her cheek.

"Whoa, what the hell?" Isabelle said running over, "Mom, did you just slap Clary?"

Alec appeared behind her, "You guys are extremely loud, I heard everything," he said mumbling and sounding annoyed.

Clary didn't know what to say. She felt embarrassed and mad, until Jace stepped in.

"I think you should go," he said.

Clary went to turn and he stopped her, "Not you. You and I, we're going to talk," he said and began to walk away.

"Jace! Wait!" she called after him.

He sighed, "What Clary? What else do you want from me?"

She sucked in a breath, "Is that it?"

He paused. He didn't speak. He didn't even turn around. He just walked away.

Clary ran into the bathroom and collapsed against the sink. She felt the flow of her tears pour out and fall over the rims of her waterline. When she sat up, she lay a hand on her stomach and looked down.

"Just you and me, I guess," she said and sighed.

~ Hey guys! Hopefully you liked that and tomorrow I will be updating the pregnancy story! I hope you guys get some good thoughts from this and hopefully you will love it! I tried to make it spicy with the little fight toward the end. Get ready for more fighting between the two! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Hey guys! Alright, so I decided since so many people have messaged me that the story shall go on! Even farther than it already has! So, don't get too freaked by the ending of the last chapter! *wink wink hint hint* This chapter is kinda long so don't be afraid to pace yourself because I don't know if I'll be posting tomorrow. Onto the overview! ~**

**Overview**: Jace and Clary make up, while Clary promises to no longer keep secrets. Little does Jace know, Clary is hiding possibly the biggest secret that can change their future. Clary continues to have dreams that scare her and her fears grow stronger. Will Jace eventually find out on his own? How long does their promise live on strong? Will Clary's dream come alive?

Chapter Eight

*Clary's dream*

_Darkness. All there was, was darkness. She sat in a cold, damp, dark room. She couldn't see herself, but she was her. Her eyes drifted back and forth when finally a bright light shone from middle of the ceiling and was cast onto the floor. Her surroundings weren't familiar at all. It was just a dull room. Nothing was in the room, just dull. _

_Then she saw it. Blood. Blood was everywhere. It pooled around her and was dripping down her legs. This wasn't just any blood, but it came from her. Her hands were stained with blood, but she had no wound. Her hand reached for her stomach and she felt a sharp pain. Then it was gone. The pain, the feeling, the blood, the bump… it was all gone. _

Clary woke up crying. These weren't Jace's tears, but her own. Her hand traveled to her stomach and she felt a slight bump and no pain. Her body slowly rose in the bed and there was no pool of blood around her. She was okay, the baby was okay.

A hand rested on her thigh, "Sorry if I woke you".

Her head turned to the side and she saw Jace. His eyes didn't meet hers and she could see so much hurt in them, "You… didn't I just… it was just… a dream," she said slowly.

"Nightmare?" he asked calmly. That tone had so much compassion in it and it made her want to reach out and kiss him deeply. Even a light brush of the lips would be fine, she just needed to feel him.

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, you could say that".

"Abouuut?" he asked waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, it was nothing," she replied. She felt awkward, and exposed. Jace had fallen asleep in his clothes next to her. Was he still able to even look at her?

"You were crying Clary," he said and his hand traveled to her arm, "It was clearly something".

She shook him off and stood up, "It was nothing," she replied sharply. She wasn't ready to tell Jace, not yet, "I guess I slept over, huh?"

"Well you fell asleep in the bathroom, so I carried you to your room. You didn't look to well so I stayed here…," he said trailing off. Still, he hadn't made eye contact with her.

They sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Clary had no idea where to begin. So much struggled to pour beyond her lips, but all she could manage was what it all would lead down to, "Jace… I'm sorry," she began, "and I know that if… if you decide t-to well you know… I understand," she finished and held back the tears that wanted to pour out.

When he just sat there and stared at the bed, she decided to walk into the bathroom. She apologized to Jace and she didn't know what else to do. Since he had brought her to her room, under the sink in the cabinet there were pregnancy tests. It was just a dream, but it felt so real. If this baby that no one knew about died…she didn't even know. There was something about holding a life inside her that felt so… so amazing. You just get attached.

After she followed the instructions she put the stick on a towel and put it under the cabinet once more. If Jace saw it, it would make the situation worse, and at least they had some contact that wasn't too negative. Telling Jace she was pregnant would be like a bomb going off in those eyes, and plus, she didn't want to start a new topic between her and Maryse.

She walked out of the bathroom door, expecting Jace to be gone, but he wasn't.

"Do you honestly think you could get rid of me like that?" Jace said playfully.

"Well shit, I tried," she said and it made him chuckle.

"Clary, in all seriousness, I love you and-"

Clary cut him off, "Jace, I know. I know you do. I never doubted it. It just felt like we got so distant…," she trailed off. She didn't know how to put it, but her and Jace hadn't been her and Jace. They had been back to the awkward stages and the distant stages, at times it felt like even before they met.

"Yeah," Jace said and he walked up towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt it again.

The heat, the warmth, the love, the tingling, the strength, _Jace_. It was her Jace. It was the Jace that she had fallen in love with and the hugs that made everything better. Before she knew it, she was crying. His grip tightened and he kissed the top of her head. He stood there, holding her, comforting her, and making her feel like Clary again.

"Just promise me one thing?" Jace said softly in her ear.

Her head was pressed against his muscely chest and her arms were wrapped around his waist, "What?"

"Don't keep any secrets from me," he asked. He sounded almost sad. Maybe, it saddened Jace to think she had kept secrets from him.

Clary didn't know how to reply. Seeing, she already had been keeping a secret from him currently all she could manage was, "Okay,".

When their embrace had ended he kissed her softly and said he had some errands to run. Clary sat on her bed and half smiled. Jace and her were on better terms again, but there was still that secret of their child. Her smile faded at the thought of their child. It was growing inside her.

That reminded her of her strip she hadn't check yet. The walk from her bed to the bathroom was the scariest walk of her life. It was the walk of life or death. That walk could lead to either her baby's life or her baby's death. She stepped slowly, one foot at a time. Each step felt like a pounding to the heart and a shooting pain up her leg.

Kneeling down to the cabinet was the alarming moment when she noticed that she would have to tell Jace no matter what the news. Alive or dead, she would need to tell Jace. She had really promised this time. The strip was laying there and haunting her thoughts. Tears already streamed down her face before she even knew anything. Her hand reached out to grab the strip when Isabelle appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey Cla-," she started but she stopped when she noticed it, "Clary… are you?"

"Last time I checked but I don't know. Isabelle I might have lost it," Clary tried to say without crying, but it didn't work out too well.

Isabelle kneeled down next to her, "Look at it Clary… you have to," she said softly.

Clary didn't waste anymore time. She looked at the strip and a sigh of relief came from her lips, "I'm still pregnant," she said but then noticed what she had said. She was pregnant. Eighteen and she was pregnant, without her boyfriend even knowing. A large cry left her. She gasped for air, but the crying wouldn't stop.

Isabelle sat next to the collapsed Clary and rubbed her back, "Shh, it's going to be okay, Clary. This is a life. Yes, you're young but Jace… he won't leave, trust me," she said and Clary believed it, but she didn't know how she would tell him.

*Later in Isabelle's room*

"Wow, you think the dreams mean anything?" Isabelle said in shock.

Clary had told her everything about her dreams of the blood and the pain, "Does it mean losing the baby?"

"No idea… that's usually what happens, but the pain you're describing… it's different," she said and sighed with defeat.

Clary just shook her head, "I guess we'll find out…"

"Clary, you know this baby is going to grow fast, you better tell Jace soon".

"Yeah, I know. Shadowhunter babies grow faster I know, I know".

"Don't hold anything else back Clary… you have to tell him," she said and Clary agreed.

She said her goodbyes to Isabelle and headed toward his room. Jace's room was home to her. Laying there with him was her world and what she wished she could do forever without a single worry. It wasn't like that, though. They couldn't stay in a single room together forever because there was a whole other world she didn't want to exist. When they were together, that was the world.

She knocked on the door and he answered immediatly.

"Why are you always shirtless when I come knock?" she asked playfully and stared at his chest.

"I figured it would be inspiration for your sketching," he said and smirked.

She lightly punched his chest and walking inside his room. He continued to organize his shirts and she watched him. The way his body moved with the simple gestures such as closing a drawer.

"Jace… we need to talk…," she said in a soft voice.

He didn't turn, "About?"

She hesitated. Was now a good time? Was she really ready to tell him the _same day _they stopped fighting? She walked up to him and kissed his lips. She needed this. Clary didn't care if she had a baby inside her, she didn't care at the moment if Jace didn't know. All that mattered was that her lips were touching his and he didn't deny the kiss.

Jace POV:

Her lips felt like hope. The soft curve of her back felt fragile against his hand. He pulled her close to him because all he could think about were those lips. Those lips that got him lost in her were collapsing onto his and he couldn't stop it, neither did he want to.

He brought her to the bed and she strattled his lap and that's what they did. They kissed. He loved feeling her against him. It didn't matter what they were doing, it was just that fact that they were together and close. This was them, and they were back with no worried. Just their bodies colliding and making their own love and warmth spread within each other.

After their passionate kisses had ended Clary burried herself in his shirt and cried. She confessed how much she really loved him, missed him, and threw all her apologies out there. He accepted them, of course, and he let her cry. He let her emotions take over the moment because she was his Clary, and he would do anything for her that made her feel better.

"Jace… oh… wait… I think I-" and she got up and ran to the bathroom.

He followed her and she leaned over the toilet. She threw up several times and he held her hair back, "Has my kissing gotten that bad?"

She chuckled, "No, it's just some sickness that's all," and she went to brush her teeth.

"Sickness?" he question confused.

"I haven't been feeling good," she replied awfully quick.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just honestly need some sleep, it's been a lazy day, but I'm so tired," she said and headed towards his bed, "Can I sleep here tonight?"

"Of course," he replied and cuddled her up to him. Their legs intertwined with each other and they stayed like that through the night.

*Clary's dream again*

_Darkness. All there was, was darkness. She sat in a cold, damp, dark room. She couldn't see herself, but she was her. Her eyes drifted back and forth when finally a bright light shone from middle of the ceiling and was cast onto the floor. Her surroundings weren't familiar at all. It was just a dull room. Nothing was in the room, just dull. _

_Then she saw it. Blood. Blood was everywhere. It pooled around her and was dripping down her legs. This wasn't just any blood, but it came from her. Her hands were stained with blood, but she had no wound. Her hand reached for her stomach and she felt a sharp pain. Then it was gone. The pain, the feeling, the blood, the bump… it was all gone. _

Clary shot up in bed again and screamed. She lay a hand on her stomach and cried. Not _again_. Jace had a comforting arm around her, clearly used to her having a nightmare. Definately wasn't the first time she had one, so he didn't question it.

"I'll go down to your bathroom and get some cloths for your head. You're sweating and I'm all out," Jace said and headed out the door, but Clary felt different. There was a dampness in her panties. It didn't feel right, she didn't feel right.

Jace POV:

He reached her bathroom and couldn't find her cloths, "Damnit Clary, so messy," he said under his breath. He searched high and low and finally decided to check under the sink. He opened up the cabinet door and then paused. There was a strip next to a pregnancy test box. His eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. Slowly, he picked up the stick, curious, and it came out positive. He stared at the stick for several moments. He looked, then slightly smiled. Clary hadn't told him. Clary _hadn't told him_! But then he heard a scream come from upstairs.

Clary POV:

There was her fear. There is was. In her panties. The red stain. The blood. The leaking. Not period, but something different. Then, there it was. A sharp pain went through her stomach and she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"JACE! ISABELLE!... _someone_…," she whispered the last part. Her voice had gotten softer and the pain increased. There is was, the pain, the blood, her dream. It was all coming alive.

**~Hey guys! Sorry so long, but hopefully you'll have some ideas about the new chapters! Keep the reviews coming and like I said, I can't promise any updates this weekend, but I'll try! Love you all and I can't believe how many people have viewed! Thank you to all who read, follow, review, or all of the above! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ Hey guys! So apparently I can update haha. Well this chapter won't be as long as the other one, I swear! The last one just had to fit a lot in! (: This one will be kinda short (don't mean to leave you hanging) Alright, onto the overview! ~**

**Overview:** Clary wakes up in the infirmary to surprising news. Jace shows Clary his reaction toward the whole situation. But Clary's pregnancy isn't so simple. Something is inside of her, and it isn't exactly healthy. What happens to Clary? And what will happen to the babies? Read on.

Chapter Nine

Clary's eyes fluttered open and she looked around at the familiar place. She was in the infirmary and was in different clothes. She shot up in bed and looked at her legs. They were cleaned up and no more blood was trailing along her legs.

"Clary!" Isabelle said and rushed to her side, "I had a heart attack when I heard you scream!" she said and tears filled her eyes.

Alec, Maryse, Isabelle, and… _Jace_. They all surrounded her, "I'm fine just…," and she stopped short. Did they know?

"Clary, we know," she said softly and looked at her with compassion, "Everyone knows".

Clary's eyes began to swell with tears. The minute she woke up, there was already bad news. She looked over toward Jace who was leaning against a wall. His hand was up to his mouth with his delicate pianist fingers touching his chin. He wasn't looking at Clary and he looked as if he were off into space. Great. Back to this again. "Is it… is it okay?"

Isabelle nodded, "They're okay".

Clary's heart stopped. Isabelle's words shocked her and a flash of panic crossed her face. Now, her heart was racing. "They're?" she said and gulped.

Isabelle just nodded. Instead of looking down in shame Isabelle's face lit up, "Clary! You're having babies! Be happy!"

She smiled wide. She _was_ having babies, wasn't she? She was going to be a mommy. Her stomach would stretch all to fit lives inside her. Those lives were also created by her and the one she loved. The boy she had fallen in love with was going to be a father, and the thought of it made her scared and happy.

"Can I have a moment alone with Clary, please?" Jace said still not looking at her.

They all proceeded out of the room and Jace hadn't budged. His button down shirt was slightly unbuttoned and loose fitting on him. His jeans were a tad bit baggy, but weren't too baggy. His face had no expression on it. All she saw was half his face, but it was enough to tell he was expressionless.

"Jace?" she said with a questioning tone.

"When? Clary, when?" he said and now he looked sad. His face just looked saddened and his eyes were closed now.

"When what?" she asked confused.

"When were you going to tell me?" he sounded so hurt and broken.

"We weren't on speaking terms exactly…," she said and was no aggrivated. He had to understand that she wasn't exactly sure of his reaction to this while they were fighting.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me possibly one of the most important things, Clary".

"Jace… I was scared, okay?"

"Well guess what, I'm scared too. I'm scared that you're not going to want these babies, or that you're not going to want me. I'm scared you might have moved on and forgotten who the real father is, _me_. And yeah, I'm scared to be a father, who wouldn't?But I _love you _and those babies, and I don't even know if you feel the same" and with that he walked out.

Clary was speechless. She didn't know what to say to that. Of course she loved him and the babies, but that fact that he didn't know, made her shocked.

Isabelle walked in and gave her a look of confusion, "Ugh, another fight?"

Clary shook her head, "I don't think so. Just… he thinks I don't love him," she whispered the last part.

"He's kidding right? The way you even _look_ at him, says it all".

Clary nodded, "I know. He's never off my mind. Isabelle, I don't want to lose him. I want to be in his arms, and I want to hold him when he needs it most," she got up, "I need him," she finished and walked out.

She walked to his room with confidence. She knew what she had to do. Clary was going to walk in there and prove to him and show him she meant buisness, and this love wasn't going to end. It wasn't hopeless, and that it would have it's ups and downs, but it would last.

Clary didn't even knock she just walked in. Her walk, face, and body had so much confidence. Jace was by his desk and was putting something back. He spun around and Clary walked up to him. She didn't hesitate and she just kissed him. Her lips met his and at first he seemed surprised but he fell into the kiss within seconds. His arms wrapped around her waist and they struggled to get as close as possible. His lips felt like home and she never wanted it to end.

Jace lifted her up and slid her onto the desk. He leaned into her and she leaned back. They were as close as they could get and he went in between her legs. She wrapped them around his waist and they were kissing passionatley until Clary pulled back, "Jace Lightwood, I love you. Don't you _dare_ say that I don't want these kids or you. Hell, those weeks without you were the hardest. It wasn't just me who was feeling that. Yes, I've kept a lot from you, but if you're ready for these kids, I am too," she said and watched his expression changed from nothing to a smile and love.

"Clarissa Fray, of course I'm ready, I love you" and he kissed her lightly. His lips brushed along her lips and along her jawline.

She was going to reply, but his lips traveling to her neck was all she could think about. When he stopped and looked at her she replied, "Jace, I'm not going anywhere".

"Well, I mean, why would you want to with a body like this?"

She pushed him playfully and hopped off the desk. She plopped herself onto the bed and looked at him playfully, "Well Mr. Lightwood, let me see that body?" and she began to unbutton her shirt.

He smirked, "As much as I would _love_ to explore what's under those clothes, we cant".

"Why's that?" she asked and stopped unbuttoning her shirt.

"Those babies… they're growing. We could hurt them, and I don't want to hurt you either…," he trailed off.

"Jace… you aren't going to _hurt me_, but for the babies, yeah, we could play it safe," she said and walked over to him. Her hand brushed against his crotch, "Too bad… so sad".

He sighed, "Wow, you're such a tease".

She chuckled, "I know," and she winked. She buttoned her shirt back up and walked back to the bed, "Come sit with me".

He walked over next to her and lay a hand on her stomach. A smile creeped across his face and he stared at her stomach as if it were his world.

She giggled, "Jace, you're gonna be a good dad".

"Really?" he asked surprised.

She nodded. Her smile slowly faded when she felt a sharp pain from her stomach, "Jace. It's the pain… t-t-the pain. Oh my… by the angel," and she screamed.

"Holy shit, Clary… look," he said and stared at her stomach. His hand was on the curve of her back to support her.

She looked down and saw a small handprint. It looked like it had claws and she felt like passing out. The sharp pain happened again and she stood up. Suddenly she felt the dampness and saw blood. It wasn't just her blood. There was black… black like the stroke of the midnight sky. And then all she saw was darkness.

**~ Hey guys! Sorry it's kinda short, but I didn't have much to write in this chapter. Surprisingly, I barely have writer's block anymore. I'm really excited for upcoming chapters. Wish I could update everyday! Love you guys! Thank you for the support. Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Hey guys! Soo like I said previously, I have testing Tuesday-Friday so I might be slacking a little on the updating. I apologize in advance. I'll give you a treat and make it some what steamy *wink wink* There's a cliffhanger though! I have to! (Sorry). I have writer's block currently so if this isn't too good, sorry! Onto the overview! ~**

**Overview:** Clary realizes what has been causing the pain, and what her dreams really meant. She finds out shocking news about Isabelle and it may effect them in the near future. She has made her decision about the babies, and though she and Jace have a steamy night together, it doesn't solve their problems.

Chapter Ten

_Her eyes opened. This time, blood didn't surround her body. Nothing surrounded her. She was in shorts and a tank top, huddled in the corner afraid. She didn't know where she was, but it was a white room. Four simple walls, small, and blank. One chair sat toward another corner, but the light wasn't directly hitting it leaving it hard to see. _

_Her eyes searched around the room to see if there was any sign of an escape or where she was. There were no windows, a single lamp hanging from the ceiling, and one metal door. Suddenly, she realize, she had been there before. In all her dreams, she had been there. The only difference was, she saw a door and there was no blood. _

_Tears streamed down her face as her mind shifted to Jace. Was he okay? Was this really a dream? She had no clue. Her tears came to a halt when the big metal door made a large creaking sound as a figure opened it. The person had a mask on and all black clothing. He had a syringe in his hand and a bottle of black fluid. _

"_Ah, Clary my dear," said the strangely familiar voice, "you dreams are getting the best of you,'" and he took off his mask. There he was… Sebastian. _

_Clary gasped and her tears turned into anger. She wanted to pounce up at him and slit his throat, but she was bound to the floor, "What do you want?" she asked. _

"_Clary… you think that you are just having these strange dreams for nothing? Clary, these dreams are real. I'm in the back of your mind. When you sleep I can seep into your mind and feed you this blood," he said and began to fill the syringe with the black fluid. _

"_That's… demon blood? Why would you-" and she stopped herself when she realized, "They will never be you," she said in a stern tone. _

_He chuckled and began to walk toward her, "Oh, no Clary. I couldn't possibly give two babies the blood! They would fight and kill you. I need you to give birth, but your life after that I'm not so sure"._

_Her eyes didn't leave the syringe, "Don't come near me with that"._

"_Clary, don't fidget or fight it. It will be over soon," he said and jabbed the needle into her stomach._

_She cried out in pain and she felt her veins rush with the blood. She screamed as it stung and began to leave marks along her stomach. Again, she saw the hand with the claws, "Sebastian… what have you done?"_

_He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "Made another me"._

She woke up screaming, once again, and Jace was by her side. This time, others were seated around the room, and Jace was just sitting with her. She shot up in bed and all eyes were on her. They looked concerned for her and their eyes filled with confusion. She ignored them and lifted her shirt up to see a needle wound and the marks fading.

Jace stared, "Clary… what _is_ that?"

Clary wasted no time to explain. She explained everything and how Sebastian mentioned that she may die in the process of giving birth to them.

"Well, I'll call for a trusted doctor for the abortion," Maryse said and got up from her chair and started for the door.

Clary shot out of bed and in front of her, "Are you crazy or in denial?"

"Clary, those _things_ created need to be aborted".

Clary stepped toward Maryse and Maryse pulled back, "My baby is still in there," she gave a quick glance at Jace, "_Our_ baby is still in there. I'm not giving up it's life".

Isabelle just looked at her. She had no words. Clary couldn't tell what she was thinking, but Maryse cut her gaze at Isabelle off, "So selfish. Well, I wouldn't expect much else from you considering your heritage," she began and Clary stared at her.

How _dare_ she? "I don't care if I could die from this, I'm having these babies no matter what there is to be said. I don't care what anyone else thinks!" and her eyes darted to Jace whose face looked shocked and hurt.

"Really? Anyone? I don't know if you _boyfriend's_ opinion matters, but I didn't sign up for you to die on me anytime soon!" Jace said, and it wasn't in a pleasant tone either.

"Jace you don't get it!" she yelled at him.

He scoffed, "Oh, _please_! Save me the melodrama and the self-sorrowing pity and skip to the point. You have people who care about you! But that doesn't matter, does it?" and he walked out. This time, his walk was different. His face had defeat and broken. His expression acted as if he had already lost her. Maryse, of course, followed him.

Isabelle walked over to Clary, "Clary, it's dangerous, but I get it".

"You do?" Clary asked and tears tugged at her eyes.

"Yeah, I do," and she looked down at her own stomach.

It took Clary a moment, "Oh my- Isabelle!" and her face turned to joy, but Isabelle's didn't.

She held out a hand, "Don't, please. It's not what you think…," she trailed off and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Isabelle… no…," she started and realized what was wrong. Isabelle had lost her baby.

"Clary, don't get rid of those babies. You don't know what it's like having to deliver your dead child," she finished and she hugged Clary. They sobbed with each other and Clary had made her decision.

Jace POV:

He heard a soft knock on his door, and he didn't say a word. No matter who it was, he didn't want to talk. His mind was in a rush of different emotions and ideas of what to do and not to do. The knock came again and he sighed, "What?" he said moodily.

"It's me," said Clary. Her voice was soft and brittle. She sounded soothing and broken. It semi made Jace's heart melt, but he remembered how angry he was with her.

"What do you want?" he asked and still hadn't budged from his bed.

She opened the door and walked inside, shutting it behind her. Her eyes were full of compassion and she had an apologetic expression, "To talk".

"About?" he said and looked away from her. His eyes darted to the ceiling and he didn't want to look into those eyes. Those green, big, bold eyes were the ones that drew him from anger.

"You know. Don't play dumb," she said sounding a tad bit annoyed.

"I'm not really fond of the topic".

"Yeah, neither am I, but we don't have a choice, do we now?" she walked over to him and sat on the edge of the bed toward the end. Clearly, she was attempting to keep her distance.

He stayed silent. He didn't know what to say or even where to begin. "I can't lose you," he said after a long pause. That's all he said though, and there was silence between them.

"Jace…," she began and put a hand on his leg but he stood up and walked toward the wall where he leaned.

"You don't get it Clary. It's like me going out to fight, you don't know if you'll see me again. You and I both know if you were in this position, you would feel the same!"

"So… you don't want them?" she asked and her voice was shaky. Her eyes hadn't left him.

He finally looked over at her. He didn't know how to answer that question. Jace actually had to think about it, "I don't want you to kill yourself in the process".

"Jace, I don't even know what all this means, but I'm tired of us fighting," and at that point tears escaped the corner of her eyes.

"You're making the choice to _die_ Clary! You won't even let me choose!"

"What do _you_ want Jace?" she said with a single breath.

"You," he answered swiftly.

Her head rose toward him once again. She got up and walked to him, "You have me, Jace," she said.

Before he knew it his hand was cupped on her face and their eyes were met and in a deep gaze, "I can't lose you".

"Jace… you aren't. I'm going to try. I'll fix this, I promise," she said and he shook his head.

"There is no convincing Sebastian, besides, he's already injected you…," he pulled his hand away.

She lay a hand on his chest, "If he gets it from the one he loves, there is".

He cupped both his hands on her face and kissed her. There lips weren't crashing against each other, but they were loving toward one another. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she was on her toes trying to get them closer.

The longer they kissed, the deeper it got. The kiss was passionate and long. At this point he didn't care. He plopped her onto the desk and made his way in between her legs. She spread them wider, clearly open to the fact of what he was thinking. He soon found she was thinking the same when she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the ground.

His hands began to lift her shirt up and she lifted her arms to make it easier for him. He took in the view he had of her braless chest and his hands began to caress her bare skin. His hands fumbled for her shorts and she lifted slightly so he could take them off.

He began kissing down her neck and she leaned slightly backwards. He slid her panties off and his fingers made their way down there and she let out a slight moan. He rubbed softly and her moans got louder.

Clary POV:

His fingers felt so good against her. He slid one finger, then two and she gasped. Her sucked lightly on her neck and began making her wet. She felt a hot sensation go through her and his pants had somehow made their way off.

They were both naked and pressed against one another. He took his fingers out and began caressing her again. He stopped and looked at her, "Jace don't even ask," she said and their lips crashed.

He took her by surprise and didn't hesitate. His length was inside her and she gasped. They moaned in sync and he said her name huskily. She moaned out his name in between breaths, "Oh, Clary," he moaned and she threw her head back. He thrusted harder.

"Jace, oh Jace, harder," she whispered and again, he didn't hesitate.

"I'm almost there Clary-" and he was cut off by a deep moan.

Clary nodded in agreement as she was too, almost at her climax. Together they came. He kissed her softly and they gasped for breaths.

Jace carried her to the bed. She looked over at his clock and noticed how late she had woken up. It was close to ten pm and she was tired once again. She leaned into Jace and he wrapped his arms around her, "Clary, damn, I love you," he said as his face was buried in her hair.

"Oh really? How much?" she said teasingly. She already knew.

He chuckled, "Probably too much".

Her good mood suddenly faded though, "Jace?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't want to go to sleep…," she trailed off.

"Why?"

"_Him_".

**~Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed, so tired! I will try to post tomorrow but no promises. I'll post at least twice this week if not, more. I won't have any homework, due to the testing, so I'll be prepared to write! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101~**


	11. Chapter 11

**~ Hey guys! So I'm updating before my testing tomorrow because I don't know when I'll be able to update again! SUUPER SHORT CHAPTER. I know, I know. I've gotten several messages as well about my other FanFiction about Clace; I'll leave that info at the end! Onto the overview! ~**

**Overview:** Clary meets up with Sebastian once more and finds confusing news. Maryse calls in a doctor who will get shown that he isn't wanted. Has Clary figured out what her babies are? Has she figured out what they will become and what will become of her? Read on.

Chapter Eleven

Jace POV:

Clary hadn't slept in days. She was too scared to even close her eyes. Jace hadn't been able to stay up with her all that time, but he tried as much as possible. Her green eyes had dark rings underneath them and her hair was frazzeled. Her face was tired and she needed to sleep, but adrenaline from fear kept her up. Jace could tell by the way her face looked that she was frightened. She tried hard not to show it, but her eyes told the story.

She rarely spoke or talked to people. He was scared for her and looking at her brought a deep sadness to him. Her stomach grew by the day and she would sit and stare. Her face would be so unreadable from time to time. Clary had that blank expression, but her face would go pale like she saw a ghost. If someone came up to her she would flinch and come back from wherever her mind traveled to.

It was painful to see her as hurt as she was. She was so pained with fear, and all the while she was carrying his children. He felt like it was his fault, but he couldn't help what had happened…

Clary POV:

It was like a swarm of fear. She lived around fear. Her body was tired, her eyes drooped, her body ached, but she needed to sleep. Her dreams were her worst nightmare. She didn't want to go back to that room.

She was laying on the couch and it was a struggle to keep her eyelids up and not to shut. Her eyes were drooping once more, and there was nothing but silence. Finally, she gave in…

_It was the room. Once again, she was bound to the ground, "Jace! Jace!" she screamed hoping that he would be somewhere. _

_Sebastian's laugh came from the corner of the room. His figure slowly moved from the shaded part of the room to the light. Clary stared in fear. "Clary, my dear, he's not here. Loverboy can't save you"._

_She screamed. That was her only reaction. A blood curtling scream. She couldn't help, but let out a noise that came to mind when she thought of kidnap, "Let me go!"_

"_Clary, we've been through this," he began and she saw the syringe, "you can't fight forever"._

_She felt tears escape her eyes. Why? Why did she have to fall asleep? Her stomach was turning in circles and she felt movement. Her heart was beating like a racehorse down a track. The closer he got, the faster it pumped. She felt combat in her stomach and she winced in pain, "What… what's happening?"_

"_Ah, they're finally fighting. If the baby is strong enough, it will kill the other. My plan is coming through," he said. _

_That was Clary's last straw. She needed to think. The pain from her stomach was excrutiating. It made her want to throw up right then and there, but she saw him give the syringe a little test and she knew what she had to do, "I'll die," she said with confidence. _

"_All I need you for is birth Clary. No, I don't want to see you go, but you'll be giving me a child like me!"_

"_No. I mean, I will kill myself," she said and stared him down. _

_He paused. He was frozen and in shock, "If you do that, the babies will die!"_

"_Exactly. Inject me with that, I'm done, gone, poof, dead". She was sure of herself and that this plan would work. Of course, she wouldn't follow through with her lie. _

"_You're lying! You wouldn't dare!" he screamed and anger was flowing through his face and eyes. _

"_Maybe, but would you take that chance?" she smirked. She had him now. _

"_Clary, you wouldn't dare," now he seemed even more mad, but she could care less. _

"_Or would I, __**brother**__?" the word stung on her tongue. He was a disgrace and didn't deserve to be called that. _

_He lowered the syringe and knelt down to her. His hand was laying on her stomach. Suddenly, his face flew into surprise and his hand traveled to the side of the non-demonic baby, "What is this?"_

"_What? What's wrong?" she asked hoping her baby was okay. _

"_You have the fire… it's… no… this is impossible," he stuttered and backed away, "What did you do?" he screamed. _

_She looked confused. All of a sudden she heard her name being called, "__**Clary! Clary wake up!**_" _and she didn't hesitate. She closed her eyes. _

She woke up and shot up in her bed. Jace was next to her and had a questioning look on his face.

"Sebastian?" he asked.

Clary nodded, "But it was different this time…," she trailed off trying to ponder what he meant by "fire".

"How so?"

"He didn't inject me. I threatened suicide, but there was more…"

"Like what? C'mon Clary, don't keep anything from me," he said and worried flushed through his expression.

"He mentioned fire. He touched my stomach and said it had _fire_".

"What?"

Maryse of course, walked in, "Clary, be presentable, there is someone here to see you".

Clary sat up and a man walked in with a black leather bag. He was wearing a white doctor's coat and had a doctor-looking bag, "Hello… Clarissa Fray?"

"Clary," she replied and rose from her couch. Jace had to help her up because her stomach had gotten bigger.

"Ah, well Clary, here has called upon me to look after your pregnancy".

She stepped back and looked at Jace. Jace's face was confused as well, "What do you mean '_look after_'," Jace said exchanging glances between Maryse and the doctor. Clary hid behind Jace and peeped her head out the side.

"I mean look to see if I can dispose of-" he began but Clary screamed at him.

"The hell you are! _Fuck off_!" she sneered. She had come out from behind Jace and was walked toward him. She punched him square in the face. Apparently, all that training _had_ paid off.

Maryse went to go stop her, but Clary had pushed her too. Jace reached out and pulled Clary back, "Clary, enough!" he said.

The doctor stood there, "I think you broke my nose!"

"_Good_," Clary said and gave him a hateful look.

"Clary! How could you? These things need to be taken out!" Maryse yelled at her.

"Yeah, well, if Jace wasn't holding me back and if I wasn't pregnant _you'd_ be out right now!" she yelled back.

Jace's hand went to her stomach, which now had a ripple coming from the non-demonic side. He lifted her shirt. Half of her stomach was a dark shade and the other half a bright shade.

"Demon and Angel," Clary whispered.

"What?" Jace said and looked up at her. They were all staring at her.

"Oh, no…this is bad".

**~ Hey guys! Sorry so short! I might be updating tomorrow but this is certainly a cliffhanger! (sorry). About my other Clace FanFiction, I'll update tomorrow (or try to)! If not, the next day when I update this! Enjoy, review, favorite, and follow! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Hey guys! Testing went okay, no homework, so I have time to update! Tomorrow might be a little harder to update so sorry if I don't get a chance. Well anyways, this may be a short chapter (sorry). Onto the overview! ~**

**Overview:** Clary has a heart to heart discussion with Maryse about what her choice should be. Turns out Maryse isn't so bad. What will Clary chose? Well, she's already chosen.

Chapter Twelve

Clary leaned over the toilet and began to throw up. It felt like fire rising from her stomach, burning her throat. It wasn't normal "morning sickness" it was something more. The door was locked and the curtains were drawn. She wanted no one to see her in this state of mind and her physical appearance. Her hair was a mess. The red locks that were once beautiful, had somehow faded and looked dull. Her green eyes began to fade as well. Her skin, pale, and below her eyes were dark rings.

Jace was banging on the door, telling Clary to let him in, but she ignored it and said she was fine. Then, she felt it again. The burn in her stomach. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen. A moment later, it came out. Her eyes opened and she realized what she was hovering over, "_Demon blood_," she whispered to herself.

She let the blood stay in the toilet as prove she wasn't crazy. Before letting Jace in, she needed to fix her appearance best she could. First, of course, she brushed her teeth ridding of all blood. Her hair was now, in a messy bun, and she situated her clothing. Before opening the door, she took a deep breath and put on a smile.

Jace just looked at her, "Clary, don't scare me like that. I can't trust all this happening and you being alone".

"Jace, please, don't start. I have good news, for once," she said and her smile was genuine.

"What? What happened?" he said and seemed impatient of finding out the answer. Jace had always been impatient and especially now since it consisted of Clary and his babies.

"Jace… remember our little uh night? Where we uh… you know?" she asked. It seemed awkward bringing up the past relations they had. None the less, she had no choice.

He nodded, "Clary, what does that have to do with-" she cut him off.

"The fire. It's… in the baby," she said.

"What… ho…," he cut himself off that time, "When I you know… it went to the baby?" he seemed very confused.

Clary took his hand and led him to the toilet. She pointed and he peered over, "Look. Look what's coming up. The blood!" she said and she hugged him. Finding out her baby may be okay, was definitely something to rejoice.

He hugged her back, "Clary… don't get too excited," he said softly. He didn't seem too joyful and it made Clary nervous.

She back up and her happiness was flushed, "What? Why? Jace are you _kidding_? This is the best news we've gotten! How can you not be excited?" Anger replaced her happiness.

"Clary, listen to me before you get all worked up!"

"No! I won't listen to this! You don't want these babies, do you? Of course not! What teenage father _wants_ kids?!" she yelled and stormed out of the bathroom. Before Jace could catch her she ran down the hall. Of course, Jace was able of running faster than her so she hid in a small hallway so he would run past.

When she was sure he was gone she slid out and was headed toward the greenhouse. No, she didn't want to hide from Jace, but that's what she needed to do to stay alone. Tears seeped out of the corner of her eyes, and down her cheek. The tears were hot and filled with sadness. Inside her she could feel Jace's emotion of sadness and regret. She pushed that aside. At this point, she couldn't care less what he was thinking or feeling.

The greenhouse door was cold against her palms. It felt so foreign to her, seeing she hadn't been there in quite some time. She leaned against the door slightly to open it. A slight gasp escaped her lips when she saw the beautiful sight of the greenery. The flowers were blooming nicely, and there was grace and glamour surrounding her. _That_ felt like home.

Just when she thought she was alone, her thoughts were proved wrong, "Ah, Clary. Seems you're everywhere now, eh?" Maryse said and walked toward her.

Clary's expression was filled with hatred, "I used to think you were a good lady. Ha, I couldn't have been more wrong".

She chuckled, "All fights aside, I'm here to give you advice, that you should consider taking".

Clary didn't want to fight her options anymore, "I'm listening".

"You and Jace, I was wrong. You're in love," she said and smiled genuinely.

"Yes, you were _very_ wrong".

"However, I was wrong about a lot. I know love when I see it, and this is love. Clary, I apologize for my actions, but this one, I won't be apologizing for…"

"Get on with it Maryse," Clary said slightly annoyed. She was getting impatient with her stalling.

"If you love him… you'll go," she said softly.

Clary paused. Was this another one of Maryse's tricks? "What?"

"Clary, dear, Jace… he's young. A shadowhunter… if you burden him with two children, alone, he won't be one anymore. He'll be a father, do you think that's what he wants at eighteen?"

Maryse had a point. Jace acted like he was happy, but Maryse was right. Jace didn't want kids, but she didn't know what she meant by "alone". "What do you mean… alone?" she questioned. Her voice began to grow soft, afraid of what she meant.

"Clary… the only reason I got that doctor was to help you live. If you give birth to a demon, you'll die! If he loses you…," she sighed.

"I'm already dying," Clary whispered and drooped her head to the floor. She was, and she could tell. Her body was dying out. The babies' fights, were killing her.

"I know. Please, Clary, for his and your good… if you chose to have them… don't with him".

"I'll go to my mother's…," she replied. Maryse had a huge point that she couldn't deny. Maryse was right for once.

"Jocelyn will surely understand. She'll keep your babies hidden. Aside from that, Clary, I have a question".

"Hmm?"

"Are those babies fighting? Seeing, the fire and demon inside you".

Clary's eyes shot up, "You _know_?" she asked surprised. Maryse knew so little about her situation, and she had just discovered this. She hadn't told anyone aside from Jace. Jace popped into her mind… poor Jace…

Maryse chuckled softly, "I'm no dummy, and the same thing was happening to Isabelle when she was pregnant as well".

"You know that too?" Clary was finding out so many things she thought were secret. She wondered what else Maryse knew that she didn't, which was most likely a lot.

"She had nowhere to turn. When you were away, Isabelle had a night of… weakness you could say, and she got with someone like Jace and well… let's say, her baby had the fire".

"What did she do?"

"She chose to have it, but it was killing her. Isabelle isn't strong enough for that. A normal baby, yes. That kind of baby, no".

"What did she say to the guy?" Clary asked. Whatever Isabelle said to that man, she would say to Jace. Clearly, she had gotten out of the situation, so Clary would follow in her footsteps.

Maryse paused a moment. Sadness swept over her face. Whatever she was going to say, wouldn't be good, "She said he wasn't the father…," she trailed off.

Clary gasped. "Tell Jace he isn't the father?"

Maryse shook her head, "Clary, it's your choice… but… choose wisely," she said sternly.

Clary took a minute to think. Her mind and heart were fight each other while the babies fought with each other as well. Too much fighting was in her life, and she was going to end it all in a few swift words. It was going to be hard but she had no choice, "Where's Jace?"

**~ Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed. I can't believe how many views! So many. Thank you all for the love and support, I'll try and update 'How Long Is Forever?" tonight! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Hey guys! So apparently testing tomorrow is supposed to be hard and as well as the next day soooo, I have to update again tonight. Don't forget about how I said Isabelle's baby would come in handy *wink wink* Pay attention to the overviews if you don't! Onto the overview! ~**

**Overview: Clary and Isabelle talk and she figures out what she has to do and how. Jace would be better off, right? Clary begins her plan, and Jace is left in confusion. Clary has hidden from her mother all the risks of her pregnancy. Has Clary made the right choice? Read on**

Chapter Thirteen

Isabelle POV:

When Clary was in the hallway distraught and stumbling, Isabelle knew she had to take her into her room for a much needed chat.

"Izzy... don't you see?" Clary cried, "I can't, but I have to". At that point, Clary was bursting into tears and could barely breathe.

Isabelle lay a hand on her back, "Clary, remember, I... I had to do this too," she said softly trying to give her some confidence and help relate. The problem was, she couldn't completely relate. Isabelle barely knew the man.

"True, but...," Clary started, but she stopped. Her tears continued and she had an apologetic look on her face before she even asked her.

"No... I didn't love him. I can't completely relate, I know that. It's hard Clary... it's hard to deny a father of his rights. I don't suggest you do it". Isabelle spoke her mind, and this she couldn't hold back. Clary was already pale as the winter's snow, and her hair had faded to some dull color. She was beginning to look like a black and white movie dying out on the screen, "Clary... you're...," and Isabelle felt tears escape her eyes.

"Dying. I know. You think I haven't noticed? I can't leave Jace with the things that killed me, and I can't have him thinking it's his fault". Clary's face looked like it was in a battle with itself. She was fighting, and Isabelle could tell.

Isabelle was silent. All she could do was pat Clary on the back as she sobbed into the bed. And sob she did. Isabelle looked at her friend with sorrow. She knew how much those babies meant to her, but she didn't want to lose her friend to this. Her sister was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

"No matter how much I fight this or stall, I'm still going to have to do it," she said in between breaths.

"Clary... there's one problem with your plan...," she started off with sudden realization.

"What?" she sniffed and wiped belown her eyes where fresh tears were and stains were forgotten.

"If you act like you love him... he'll still accept you".

Clary stared, realizing her point. She looked like a deer in headlights, "So... I have to act like I hate him...," and she dropped her head again.

Isabelle nodded, "Afraid so... but Clary?"

"Hmm?"

"You can't do this in one day. You have to spread it out... make it look less suspicious. Give him the silent treatment, whatever you have to do. I don't suggest it, it will hurt him, but it's saving him more pain and self conflict... so do it". That ended their conversation.

Clary accepted the advice seeing it was her only option. Clary had no other choice but to act like she didn't love him. Isabelle saw the hurt in her face when Clary walked out of her room. Sadly, Isabelle's pregnancy experience had helped another. She highly doubted it was "help" but it would save Jace from a lot more pain than he would get if she stayed.

Isabelle sighed and watched Clary as her hands were on her stretched stomach and she walked slowly down the hallway. She saw Jace coming, and shut her door. The door wasn't slammed, but closed quietly so Jace wouldn't notice she was watching. She heard voices. Jace was first to speak, then Clary, then Jace, and their voice got louder and not because they were getting closer. Isabelle closed her eyes and leaned against the door, "What have I done?" she asked herself.

Clary POV:

Jace walked toward her. It was like a nightmare come to life. She had to begin the hate act now, or she would never get out in time, "Hey, Clary, I've been looking for you," he said and gave her a warm smile.

That smile. How could she leave that smile after promising she wouldn't? And how was she going to respond? She fought back a smile, a hug, or a kiss. She fought back any emotion, aside from hatred. "Why?" she asked moodily.

He looked at her in confusion, "Uh I just wanted to talk?"

"About what? I don't have all day to sit around and have small talk," she said avoiding saying his name. Eye contact was difficult, but her mind raced to the babies. They were fighting again, and it was pain, she could deal with this act now.

"Um, calm down jeesh. I wanted to see if you would like to go to lunch," he said and his warm smile spread across his face again.

His eyes lit up when he saw her, and she made sure hers didn't do the same. She could hide a lie, it was for his own good. She sighed with a change of mood, "I'm busy," she said quickly and began to walk away.

He grabbed her arm, "With?"

"Jesus, Jace, take a hint," she said and looked at him again. That smile had faded and then his sweet face looked concerned.

"Uh, I don't follow you here...".

"Wow, you are stupid! You fight well, but you lack smarts, don't you?"

"What the hell is your problem Clary?"

"Fine. I'll throw it at you. I don't wanna go...," she said, looked away from him, and added another part, "with you". She walked away. She didn't want to see that gorgeous face that she loved, feel a little broken.

Jace POV:

"I just don't get why she's being so pissy," Jace said to Alec. They were sitting in the library and Jace had his legs drapped over a chair. Alec was doing the same, but on a couch.

Alec propped himself up on his elbows, "She's pregnant, and close to her due date," he said with a small chuckle.

Jace just stared at the ceiling, "I don't think it's that... something is different".

He shrugged, "Go talk to her?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll give her a little," he sighed. Whatever was up with Clary, he didn't like. He didn't like it at all.

Clary POV:

"How did it go?" Jocelyn asked her.

Clary had gone home for lunch and told her mom everything over the phone. Jocelyn suggested she come home for lunch so she did, "It was hard... but I did it," she trailed off and stared at her sandwhich.

Jocelyn leaned on the counter, "Wait a couple days then do it Clary... I don't like the pregnancy thing, but it's for the better right?" she smiled and gave her daughter a tap on the hand.

Clary fake smiled. She hadn't told her mother the risk. She hadn't told her mother anything, but the fact that she was pregnant with two. There was so much hiding behind her smile, "Yeah, for the better". Clary really hoped so, or she would be making the biggest mistake of her life.

**~ I know this was soooo short! Better than nothing, right? Clace pregnacy (the other one) will have to wait Dx sorry! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	14. Chapter 14

**~ Hey guys! Been awhile, but testing is finally over! I'll be able to update more frequently and I decided that this story is sadly coming to an end :( We're getting closer to the end, BUT don't freak because it will be carried on into another dramatic story. I hope you like this chapter (I'll make it a little longer as my apology)! Onto the overview ~**

**Overview**: Clary decides to tell Jace everything. She decides to tell him her whole lying plan. Does it work? She feels sharp pains in her stomach, and something shocking happens. Read on for more.

Chapter Fourteen

Clary began to walk down the Institute's halls slowly, avoiding Jace. She had really just come to see Isabelle and grab some clothes. The walls and hallways began to seem so forgein to her. Clary felt like she once did when she was compeltely new to the Institute. Now, she was far from it, but still she felt as if she were.

"Clary?" Isabelle said and walked up next to her.

Clary jumped when she heard Isabelle and put her hand to her chest, "Jesus Iz. Way to scare me".

Isabelle chuckled, "Sorry, and don't worry Jace is out".

Clary sighed. The sigh was of relief and sadness, "That's good". She never thought she would ever say that.

"I'll follow you to your room, seeing we need to chat and I have nothing better to do".

The two laughed, "Alright," she said and when they reached her room, she walked in like it was new. The room didn't seem like home anymore. Her room just became another room in the Institute, unoccupied. After taking in the view of her room, she moved to the wardrobe and began to pull her shirts out.

Isabelle sat down on the bed, "How have the babies been? They're growing".

Clary stopped and put a hand on her stomach. It was painful to touch certain areas and she winced, "They've been fine, I guess".

"Clary… I'm not trying to be a bitch, but you look like a zombie. Are you okay?" Isabelle had care in her eyes.

"No, Isabelle. Honestly, I can't wait to have these kids. It's painful and it's killing me," Clary sighed.

"When are they due?"

"Any day now…".

Isabelle's eyes widened, "What? Clary! You shouldn't be out!"

"Shh, I know I know, keep it down" She was worried about Jace overhearing.

"Ontop of all that, you shouldn't be here. Imagine explaining to Jace that he can't have the kids! Him witnessing you…," she trailed off afraid to say the known.

"Isabelle, it's fine, say it. You and I both know what will happen," Clary sat next to Isabelle on the bed slowly, seeing she was ready to burst any minute, any day, any time.

"I don't want to say it. Maybe, if I don't say it, it won't be true". A tear made it's way down Isabelle's cheek.

Clary sighed deeply, "You can visit them. Be their godmother?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up, "Clary… you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it Isabelle. Besides, no one would fit the job of training and teaching, would they?"

She chuckled, "I guess n-" she stopped and her head shot up, "Bathroom. Now," she whispered.

"Wh-" Clary began but Isabelle covered her mouth and stared at her. Clary could tell she meant buisness by the look in her eye.

Isabelle shut the door behind Clary softly. Clary heard footsteps coming from outside the door, and it wasn't in her room. She heard Alec and Jace talking then stopping at her door.

"Iz?" Alec asked. Clary could barely hear so she pressed her ear to the door.

"Hm? Oh, hey guys. I was just organizing some clothes for Clary. She asked me to," Isabelle replied warmly.

"Clary? You've spoken to her?" Jace asked and you could tell he was full of worry.

"Very briefly...," Isabelle trailed. Isabelle hated to lie, but this was going to help her brother and she knew it.

"Did she say anything? About me? The babies?"

"Not that I remember".

"Isabelle, is she okay? Don't lie to me!" his voice was starting to get more stern.

"Jace calm the hell down, she's fine".

"Jace let's just go...," Alec started.

"No, Isabelle is going to call her. She is going to let me talk to her," Jace replied.

Isabelle said nothing, so Clary guessed Isabelle was as scared as she was. Clary reached to her back pocket for her phone, but nothing was there. She cursed under her breath. Her hands roamed each pocket and she searched around her hoping it would magically appear. Clary realized she had left it on her bed. When Isabelle would call, it would ring. Shit.

"Jace, c'mon...," Isabelle started but stopped. Clary didn't think Isabelle knew what she was going to argue about either.

"Isabelle, do it or I will".

"Okay, okay" and there was a moment of silence. She heard Isabelle slowly start to dial her number.

Isabelle POV:

A rush of panic flushed over Isabelle when Jace gave her the order. She was praying that Clary had turned her phone on vibrate or something for the noise to be muted. Her eyes rushed around the room, and she saw something silver sticking out from the bed. Clary's phone. Relief slowly filled her, but doesn't mean it would be easy.

She slowly walked toward the bed and Jace gave her a confused look, "What are you-"

"Sitting, that okay sherlock?" she snapped.

"Just call and get this over with Isabelle... please... I need to talk to her," he said softly. Jace was weak without his other half. He acted like his heart had been ripped out of his chest, and she didn't want to see Jace fall into the heartbroken coma that he did last time.

Isabelle didn't know how to reply. Would a hug work? Probably not. Was it even worth a shot? Why not.

She rose from the bed and wrapped her arms around Jace. To her surprise he accepted the hug and gave it back. She shooed Alec out with her hand and gripped Jace, "Jace, give her some time. She is pregnant after all. She's gonna have some mood swings".

He chuckled and the hug broke, "Yeah... I guess. Why is she avoiding me like this?"

"Jace... I doubt she's avoiding you...".

"I'm not stupid, Isabelle. I know when someone is avoiding me, and she is," and with that he left. Not even a goodbye, just a sad look and a broken heart. His heart wasn't completely broken again, but the longer he went without Clary, the more it would break.

When he left she walked toward the bathroom door, "Clary... come out".

When Clary opened the door, her cheeks were damp with tears. Isabelle realized that it wasn't just Jace this was killing, it was Clary too. Clary was dying in general, and avoiding the one she loves wouldn't help anything.

"Oh, Isabelle... I can't do this," she said and flung her arms around her. She cried and Isabelle wrapped her arms around Clary in a comforting manor.

Isabelle sighed. Sadness flowed through her when she remembered, these would be her and Clary's last memories. Sadness. "Clary... I hate seeing this and I hate what I'm about to say, but you... have to".

Clary pulled back and sniffed, "Yeah, I know. I just wish I didn't...".

"Me too," Isabelle replied and looked at the ground. Clary, her sister, was dying. It was actually happening. The only girl she had ever gotten close to was slipping away forever.

"Isabelle. Stop thinking that. I know that face," Clary said and her voice was back to Clary not sad and depressed Clary.

"I can't help it! You're dying Clary! You're fucking dying!" Isabelle rarely swore, but in this case, she couldn't help it. Swearing at the moment, suited the sentence.

"You think I don't know that, Isabelle? You think I don't know?" Clary yelled, but then realized her mistake. She couldn't yell. Jace was home, and could hear.

They both froze when the door knob turned, and the door opened. The flash of panic came across Isabelle again, and she couldn't and wouldn't move.

Alec walked in. A sigh of relief left both their mouths and Clary rested a hand on her stomach.

"You two. Explain," he said and closed the door behind him.

Clary POV

Alec didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy either. Clary didn't know how Alec found out, but he was clearly onto her plan or he wouldn't be not surprised to see her.

"Alec, please just listen...," Clary started, but he gave her that certain look that told her it was his time to talk.

"I don't really care at this point Clary. All I worry about is what you're doing to the both of you. Do you realize how much you're hurting each other? It's ridiculous! He paces his room debating whether to call you or not! It's just getting out of ha-" Clary cut him off.

"I'm dying," she said in one go. She didn't care anymore. Alec needed to understand and that was the only way he could; the blank truth.

"W... What?" he looked shocked. His face looked like someone just slapped him across the face.

"You heard me. Jace can't know. Jace can't father two kids alone. I have to lie, Alec. Today, that's exactly what I'm gonna do".

"What do you mean lie? What kind of lie?" his expression was filled with confusion.

"I have to tell him he isn't the father. He won't dwell on these children... if I act like I don't love him".

Alec was silent. He looked like he was going to object to the whole thing and tell her she was crazy, but then he realized the reality of the plan. "When?" was all he asked.

Clary sighed. She was tired of waiting and hesitating, "Right now," and she left the room. Her shoulder lightly brushed Alec's on the way out, and the two didn't stop her.

She climbed the stairs at a normal pace to Jace's room. No more walking slow and no more procrastinating. This was going to hurt, but she had to do it.

Her hand reached for the door, but she decided knocking was better. Her fisted hand reached toward the door and tapped it twice. Not loud, but not too soft for hearing either.

"Come in," he replied a moment later.

She opened the door after a deep breath and stepped inside. At first he wasn't looking, but then he turned and his mouth dropped. She looked like absolute crap, clearly. He would be more excited to see her if she didn't. Her face was pale, she was skinny, her stomach was veiny (not that it was showing) and her hands were fragile.

"Clary, I've been trying to call you," he said semi-hurt.

"Yeah, I know. I haven't picked up".

"I realized," and now he sounded annoyed.

"We need to talk," she said, but didn't move toward him. Her voice wasn't loving at all, and neither was her expression. She wanted so badly to reach out and brush her hand across his face. She wanted to hold those golden locks and have her lips crash against his as they held each other in a warm embrace, but it was never going to be that way again.

"Listen, I love you and-" he began, but Clary held up a hand and spoke.

"Don't even. It's not about that Jace. It's not about love anymore," she began and took a shaky breath. This was it, this was the time she needed to break to Jace the biggest lie she'd ever tell, "The babies... they aren't yours. They never were. I just made you think that, so you wouldn't be mad," she said forcefully. She didn't hesitate and she didn't break the strength.

He stood there in shock, but his face showed that anger was building, "So who's are they Clary?" he scoffed as if she couldn't get another guy.

Shit. She needed to come up with a lie and fast. She stood there staring at him and then it popped in her head, "Sebastian".

"You're kidding right? Clary what the hell? What were you thinking? More than that, how could you?" his voice sounded so hurt and Clary was about to burst and tell him the truth.

"No, I'm not. Jace... I don't... I...," she needed to bring herself to say it. Those words. Those words that stung her body and brain even thinking about it. It hurt so much and she didn't wanna see his face, but it was for the best and his benefit, "I don't love you," she said calmly. She was surprised how calmly she said it and how she was looking straight into his eyes.

His eyes shattered. His heart shattered. It was all there, but his eyes didn't leak out those tears. He just stood there and his hands were balled in fists. He wasn't saying anything. "I was going to say I would make it work, but now I just don't give a rat's ass. Get the hell out".

His words didn't hurt as much as hers. Saying she didn't love him was like an arrow to the chest. Before the pregnancy, she would rather die than say those words, but it just wasn't like that at all. Without hesitation, she turned. When she got to her car, she was definitely going to ball her eyes out. She heard his footsteps following hers.

"And by the way, I hope you live on knowing that I still love you. I hope you feel that. I hope you wake up with that. Clarissa Fray, you broke my heart".

She paused. That was it. That was her last straw. She needed to be mean. She needed to make sure he wasn't going to ever want anything to do with her or the babies. She spun around on her heel, "Oh please! Like you even had one to begin with!"

"Well clearly you don't! You don't even care about anyone but yourself!" they were yelling and he was winning.

She needed to go over the top. The words almost didn't slip out when she saw Alec and Isabelle approach at the top of the stairs, "Yeah! Exactly! I'm all out for me! I'm glad I cheated! I'm glad all this happened! I'm glad you broke!"

He had no words. She saw his face and wanted to ball right then and there. Of course, she was not one for holding emotions in around him. No matter what mood she was in, she couldn't help it. The only thing that held her back, was pain in the stomach. She felt small pushed, they were fighting again, but this time, it was worse. Her hand reached her stomach and she leaned against the wall. Clary began breathing heavy and her eyes were closed.

She lifted up her shirt when she felt hands. She saw hands pushing at her stomach and she saw imprints. All of a sudden, something broke. Water began streaming down her legs, but that's not what made her scream. She let out a blood curtling scream when one of them stabbed something. Her body shifted and everyone heard a snap. There went one rib and she cried out in pain. Jace rushed to her side. No matter what she said, he still loved her.

"Holy shit. Your water... it just...," he trailed off and stared, "Isabelle, call for Magnus. Alec, get a bed ready in the infirmary".

Before she knew it, Jace was carrying her. Her head was thrown back from the pain and the bones slowly snapping in her. She continued to scream because she couldn't control it. Now, she couldn't keep it from Jace anymore. It was too hard. This was her moment of death, and she wouldn't die with him living with a lie, "Jace... I... didn't," she began in between breaths but she felt the stab again and screamed, "...mean... any... of it... it was a lie" another scream escaped her lips.

He said nothing. Before she knew it, they were down in the infirmary and Magnus was by her legs, "Clary... I know you won't want to do this easily, but I need to-" she cut him off.

"Get them... out," and she screamed again. Isabelle had tears in her eyes and was clutching Clary's hand. Jace grasped her other one and kissed it, "I love you. Please, Clary... make it. Make it through this". It shocked her that he could still love her after all that.

She had to push. These babies weren't going to come out on their own. There was a screen up and everyone was by her head. Magnus was down there and began to lay out towels. "Clary, I need you to give me a deep breath and when I say, push".

She tried to breath. Damn, she tried so hard. Eventually, a shaky breath was let out.

"Now," he said and she pushed.

The push hurt and again, she screamed. Her throat was hurting from all that screaming, but it hurt.

"Clary, I know it hurts, but not good enough, harder".

She gripped Jace's hand, leaned up slightly, and gave it all her might. Magnus told her to breathe and said he saw part of the babies head. She turned her head to the side and saw Jocelyn walk in. She breathed heavily and pushed when it was time again. She could tell everyone was crying at the site of her. They weren't bursting, but tears were shed.

"Almost out Clary, once more"

She pushed and then heard a cry. She smiled in relief that it was over, but then she realized there was one more.

Isabelle ran over to look and what Magnus was staring at, "Oh my..."

Clary began to panic, "What? What's wrong?"

"Clary... it's not demonic... I don't think it's..."

She was listening, but there was sharp pain again. She had to repeat the process. The process of painful pushing.

Jace's cheek was against her hand, "Baby, you can do this".

His words didn't mean much, but it meant something. She threw her head back in pain and another snap came from her chest. That was the third rib to break and screams left her. So much pain, and Magnus told her to push. She tried her best, but it wasn't enough. The pains were getting stronger, but she had to do this. Clary pushed. She pushed so hard and Magnus said he could see a head.

"C'mon Clary... one more push! Make it big!" he shouted.

She screamed as she pushed. She could feel more ribs breaking one by one, and then she heard a cry. A bright light was radiating from in between her legs, and Isabelle gasped.

They both were smiling and laughing. Everyone was. Clary even smiled. She was breathing heavy and wishing the pain would go away, "It's angelic isn't it," and she didn't mean literally.

"It actually..."

And her hearing went blank. Darkness... that's all she saw. Black. No other color. She could hear slight voices, and Jace's hand gripped hers, but she was losing her senses.

She managed to turn her head toward him and faintly see everyone, "I love you all. And Jace... I love you...," and that was it. Her hand was slowly letting go, but Jace was trying to grip it. There was so much pain and she didn't even want to live. She didn't want to hold on anymore, and she couldn't. There was something about death that felt so... right. She let go.

Jace POV:

He screamed, "No, damnit, no! Clary! You aren't leaving me!" he was trying to give her CPR, but nothing was working. He pushed on her chest and tried to give her oxygen. Her hand was still slightly gripping his, but it was barely hanging on.

Alec appeared behind him and slightly sat him down again, "Jace... look at her...".

And he did. He looked at her. She was in pain, but doesn't mean he wanted her to let go. Then... all of a sudden... the babies stopped crying and the lights were shining from both of them. One light was dark and another bright. He stared at them, and her hand let go. There was no motion and she went cold. Her hand dropped beside the bed.

Jocelyn cried into Luke's shoulder, Isabelle cried into Alec's, Magnus gasped and had his hands to his mouth, and Jace sat there staring at the hand, "No...," was all her could manage before crying himself.

Clary. His beautiful amazing Clary... died. Because of him. The bright light began to radiate over toward her people looked, but they continued to cry at the pale, broken Clary lying motionless on the bed. She lay there dead, and cold. Jace... Jace blamed himself. Clary... Clary was... dead. And those babies... they would live on. Jace. Jace was their parent now.

**~ Hey guys! Story isn't over yet! I promiseee! Intense I know! I'll be updating Clace pregnancy soon, and I was going to make the birth a separate chapter, but I felt bad for waiting so long so I made it one! I really hope you enjoyed, and I think you'll like the next chapter. This doesn't completely end with all unicorns and rainbows either. I'll try and update tomorrow! Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

**~ Hey guys! So you're going to like me, but you're going to hate me for this chapter! It's pretty sad, but happy too. When I skip time, I mean from the point of when Clary died. I apologize for that too! I got several messages as well about that. I promise there will be some joy! ~**

Chapter Fifteen

**_*5 years later*_**

Jace POV:

Jace heard the little pitter patter of feeting trailing down the hall. He smiled and waited for the two little faces to appear in the doorway. The sounds of tiny footsteps stopped outside his door and he chuckled to himself.

"Daddy?" the little girl said, slowly walking in.

"Hey, sweety, come in," he held his arms out and she ran into them. He was sitting on the bed and he curled her in his lap. She was smiling as he tickled her. Jace loved his little daughter. She was the angel of the two children, and she was more powerful than Clary.

The thought of Clary made his smile disappear. His Clary could only come back once a year. Once. Once wasn't enough out of 365 days to visit his soul mate.

"Daddy?" another voice came from the door. His little boy jogged into his room and laughed softly.

"Hey buddy," he said and his daughter plopped off his lap and too his son.

He looked at his two kids. They were playing in his room and he had the ability to watch them be children and watch them grow. His thoughts trailed to Clary again. He felt tears tug at the corner of his eyes. Jace would have began crying if it weren't for the cool breeze that tugged at him.

His head flew up when he heard Isabelle in the doorway, "Jace! It's her!" she was smiling. Clearly, she had her time with Clary.

"Will you stay with Tate and Ianna?"

"Yes, yes, go!" she said and smiled. She walked in and greeted the two kids and they seemed thrilled. He didn't spend any time to listen to them talk to each other, though.

He bolted down the hallway. He could feel the cold brisk breeze pinching his skin. It didn't hurt, but it was cold enough. It was her cold though; It was Clary's cold.

When he turned into the infirmary he paused. His hand was on the doorframe and he saw Clary. Clary, in her ghostly form was standing by the bed she had died in and was facing the other way, "Clary?"

She spun around and smiled. She bolted at him, "Jace!" When they crashed into an embrace they laughed with each other in joy, "Oh, my sweet Jace. I miss you so much".

"I miss you too, Clary. I'm sorry. I'm so so sor-"

"Shush! Jace, it was five years ago. Let it go, nothing can be done now".

Their embrace broke and he stared into her vibrant green eyes, "Still stubborn? Even in the ghost world? Clarrisa, I'd expect better from you," he smirked.

She playfully punched his shoulder, "You would be too if you were with the people I'm with!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. Stuck with annoying ones, eh?"

"How are they?" she said excitedly and clearly ignored his question.

His face flashed in confusion, "Who?"

"Ianna and Tate! How are they? How are my babies?"

"Growing fast. Do you wanna see them?"

She shook her head with sadness, "I see you everyday. I see them everyday. It wouldn't be healthy for them to see me because eventually they won't be able to anymore... neither will you," she sighed in defeat.

"Just once! Pretend to be a friend, Clary, please. I need the image of my family...," he sighed as well, annoyed.

"Jace, don't. Don't start this again. Remember we weren't talking to each other for the one day I was here two years ago?"

He nodded, "Yeah, no fights".

They laughed together. They cried. They played. They kissed. They loved. It was a magical day and time flew by. Isabelle swung her head in the door, "Can I give the kids ice cream? They ate," she was smiling. She clearly loved being an aunt.

Clary nodded, "Say mommy let them," and a tear streamed down her face.

Jace stared at her with sadness. He got to experience being a father and Clary was stuck watching. She couldn't be there with her children whether she wanted to or not. She just couldn't.

When Clary died, everyone was broken. That same night, she visited us all, but not as Clary the shadowhunter. Everyone was up in confusion, staring at Clary as a ghost.

*Night of Clary's Death*

"Clary?" Jocelyn cried. Her and Luke grasped her and felt chilled.

Jace stood there, "Are you a-"

Clary nodded before he could finish, "They explained everything. We only have once, though".

"Once... like ever?" Jace said.

"No. Once a year... I have to go... see you in a... a year" and she disappeared.

It broke Jace to think he could only see the Clary he saw everyday, once a year. He would take what he could get and that's all he could get. After Clary and Jace spent the day she said she would return later on so they could talk.

He went back to his room and Ianna and Tate hugged him. He smiled. Clary had left, but she had left behind two pieces of perfection that they had created. Two pieces of her were still there.

"Daddy, can we go visit mommy?" Ianna asked.

"Yeah, daddy, can we!?" Tate chipped in and they both looked excited.

Jace just smiled, "Sure".

*At the Cemetery*

They approaced Clary's headstone and flowers were planted. Ianna placed a flower on top of the headstone along with Tate.

"Hi Mommy," they both said and hugged the tombstone.

It brought a tear to Jace's eye to see his two children with no mother. He really didn't have his own family growing up. He decided to be the best father he could. He would be a mom and dad to these kids. They would be the best shadowhunters there were. They would be the new Clary and Jace. They would fight side by side, they would laugh, they would find their soulmates and they would do the same. One Angelic, One Demonic, but they both had Angel's hearts. Tate possessed dark in him, but Jace wouldn't let it control him.

Ianna and Tate Herondale would be the shadowhunters him and Clary couldn't be. They would be complete, loved, and they would have a home. No secrets, no lies, just family. They were, Ianna and Tate Herondale.

**~ So I told you guys it wouldn't all be unicorns and rainbows! That concludes out final chapter! I'm going to be working on the other story now. I MAY make a Ianna and Tate fanfiction, and include Clary and Jace, but I don't know. Review or message me what you think :) Until next time lovelies3 -SeductiveLove101 ~**


End file.
